


Pokémon Breeding with a Gardevoir Wife

by The_Generic_User



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Ejaculate, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Futanari, Horse dick, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-sexual egg laying though, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Telepathy, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ball worship, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Generic_User/pseuds/The_Generic_User
Summary: In this world, it has been found that a very small percentage of the human population's semen can impregnate both humans and Pokémon. If they are a woman and have the trait, then they can, over the span of just a few hours, give birth to Pokémon if they were impregnated. Since finding the proper Pokémon to breed a Pokémon with while also having a qualified breeder is an exhausting endeavor, many trainers or owners seeking to breed their Pokémon instead chose a human breeder, many of whom have started businesses to capitalize off of their lucky genetic quirk.Hazel, a 25-year-old futanari living in the heart of Castelia City has opened up her own business, Breeding Paradise, with the help of her wife, a Gardevoir. Marrying a Pokémon is quite rare, but not taboo. Advertising the business as a luxurious yet efficient place for Pokémon to get knocked up, the couple had no problems receiving customers, then 5 star reviews after they were finished. Now, they work through their backlog of clients, with some familiar faces asking for their services.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 117





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: None.

Hazel groaned as she poked at her alarm clock, looking for the off button. Finding it, she sighed and pulled herself upwards, pushing her thoroughly tangled hair out of her face. She turned to her right, observing the still asleep Gardevoir that was in bed with her. A smile plays across her face as she leans over and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead, causing her to begin to stir awake. She stood up, stretching herself out and brushing the tangles out of her hair with a comb as she spoke to her spouse.

"Hey, good morning. Did you enjoy last night?" Hazel asked earnestly. After all, her entire job was to fuck Pokémon, and she would take any criticism she could get from those with whom she could speak with.

Projecting her response telepathically, Gardevoir replied, "I had a wonderful night, Hazel. I do wish you paid more attention to my breasts, but that is a small complaint." She pushed her arms together to accentuate the small boobs, the pair being separated by the red blade protruding from her chest.

Hazel frowned at hearing this, setting brush down and facing Gardevoir, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to me tonight, if you'd have me." Hazel leaned over and kissed her nipple after saying that, displaying her seriousness in the statement.

With a gentle smile, Gardevoir responded, "Of course I would. Like I said, it is a small thing. Don't worry yourself about it." Reciprocating Hazel's gesture, Gardevoir gave her a kiss on the lips as she stepped out of bed, heading to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

Hazel, after undoing the knots in her hair, revealing naturally wavy hair reaching down to her shoulder blades, got up with a soft grunt and followed Gardevoir into the bathroom, where she was already washing her face. While Hazel waited for her turn at the sink, she took the time to observe herself in the full-body mirror that stood behind the door.

Hazel, knowing her attractiveness was a major part of her business, kept her body in great shape. She had an overall toned physique, with a hint of abs appearing in her midsection. Her skin was a lightly tanned peach and she stood at 5'8". Her legs and arms were well built, yet feminine, while her face was just cute. Her hair, now tied up in a ponytail, was brown, and her eyes were, appropriately, hazel colored. Her breasts were quite large, barely fitting into an E-cup bra. Similarly, her ass and hips were wide, causing some trouble when trying to put on certain brands of jeans. Finally, Hazel's eyes drifted down to her dick. When flaccid, it laid against her remarkably large balls at around 5 inches. When erect, it stood up at over 10 inches, an intimidating sight to many of the partners Hazel has had. She moved her hefty balls to the side, revealing her attractive pussy. It wasn't used that often, since Hazel usually preferred using her dick, but sometimes she did experiment with it.

Once she was done checking herself out, Hazel patiently waited for Gardevoir to finish her morning routine, which involved applying a bit of makeup and perfume, which was done with great, practiced precision. Once she left the sink, Hazel took her spot and began sprucing herself up as well.

The storefront they purchased to set up Breeding Paradise was connected right into Hazel and Gardevoir's apartment, so there was never any rush in the morning to get out the door. Hazel exited the apartment and entered the storefront, where Gardevoir was already clicking away at a desktop computer, pulling up calendars and filling out forms. Hazel moved to the front of the store, observing the mass of people mill about. Through her reflection, Hazel made a few adjustments to her hair while making sure her outfit looked somewhat nice. She wore a plain, dark purple shirt with "Breeding Paradise" embroidered across a breast pocket, with matching dark purple pants. They were going for a masseuse vibe, and to both Hazel and Gardevoir's knowledge, they got it.

Hazel flipped the sign open as Gardevoir spoke into her mind, relaying her clients for the day. "At 12:00, you have a female Lilligant coming in, no special requests from the owners. At 4:00, you have a female Miltank coming in, also no special requests. Then, at 8:00, you have a male Umbreon coming in. The owners have mentioned that he's a quick shot, which is why they're booked so late."

Hazel grimaced at the length of the list. Typically, they only had a client or two a day. While three isn't a big increase from the usual, having sex was a tiring job, and while Hazel had plenty of stamina, three was definitely pushing it. She walked over to Gardevoir and gave her a kiss on the cheek, sighing as she pulled away. Gardevoir, sensing her worry at the list, tried to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll do great, Hazel. I'll make you something nice tonight for dinner. Now go get ready, it is a long day." Hazel nodded at her and entered the second door present in the room, which lead to the room where the deed was done.

The inside of the room was a nymphomaniac's dream, which Hazel arguably was. The walls were a pleasant dark wood, with the floor being a fuzzy red carpet. It was lit by a combination of dim led lights that lined the top of the room and candles that were very well secured in scones attached to the wall. The candles served a second purpose as well, that being to make the area smell much better. The room was quite large, such as to accommodate the wide variety of sizes of Pokémon that may visit her, with a small pool sealed off from the carpeted area for any aquatic Pokémon she had to be with. Back in the carpeted area, the shelves had a myriad of sex toys available, occasionally being used by the owners, since they were allowed to watch Hazel and their Pokémon go at it. There were dildos of all sorts of sizes, shapes, and colors, many being modeled after specific Pokémon. In a similar fashion, there were onaholes resting next to the dildos, some also being colored like certain Pokémon. More expensive masturbation implements were separate from the others, with dildo mounts and vibrating onaholes being counted among the toys. BDSM equipment had its own shelf, with ball gags, ring gags, floggers, paddles, and more. A very comfortable couch sat near the entrance into the room, where the owners could relax and watch.

The centerpiece of the room was the truly gigantic bed in the center. Much larger than even a king sized bed, it was specially commissioned and made for Hazel and Gardevoir's business. The bedsheets, a combination of reds and similar colors, felt almost like silk, but weren't since washing cum out of silk is a massive pain. The many pillows dotting the bed are fluffy as can be, providing maximum comfort for those using them. Finally, multiple blankets were spread across the bed, all of them ridiculously fuzzy and cozy.

Hazel wandered around the room checking everything out to make sure that wasn't anything out of place, or anything she and Gardevoir had forgotten to clean. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anything they had missed. So, she left the room and sat next to Gardevoir, patiently waiting for her client to come.


	2. Miss Lisette and Her Female Lilligant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Voyeurism, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Cunnilingus, Light Pheromones, Making Out, Rough Sex, Breeding

Knowing their hours, the couple often slept in late, letting them plan to wake up with ample time to get ready to greet Hazel clients. Today, with the first client being booked decently late into the day, Hazel and Gardevoir had plenty of time to sleep, leaving themselves with about 10 minutes before the owner entered their little shop front.

With a chime of the bell perched on top of the doorway, a strikingly beautiful woman strode in, Lilligant in tow. She was wearing an expensive looking dress with her neat, black hair tied up in a bun, practically screaming “model” at Hazel. She looked no older than 30 and was quite tall, Hazel estimating her height to be around 5’10”. She was showing ample cleavage and leg, her high heels audibly clicking on the floor as she entered. The Lilligant behind her wasn’t particularly remarkable for a Lilligant, except for the exceptional condition the flower on her head was in, presumably due to this woman’s care for it. She looked a little shy as she followed behind her much taller owner, partially hiding herself behind the dress. While it wasn’t a feature specific to this Lilligant, it was notable how small the Pokemon was, being under half her owner’s height.

Hazel, with a smile, greeted the customer. “Hello, welcome to Breeder’s Paradise! You’re Miss Lisette, correct?”

With a voice that could be aptly described as mature and bored, the woman responded, “Yes, of course I am. Look, I’ve had a bit of a day, so I’d like if we could get on with this, ok?”

With a firm nod of her head, Hazel said, “Absolutely. Now, just before we start, we still have a few questions to ask you.” Miss Lisette cocked an eyebrow at the statement, to which Hazel replied, “To fill out your file, just for safekeeping. We got all the financial and impersonal details on the computer, but I’ve got a few personal questions. Everything is private, don’t worry. Is that okay?”

Miss Lisette dramatically sighed and sat herself down on a comfy chair facing the reception desk, where Gardevoir continued clacking away at a computer while Hazel pulled up a clipboard and poised herself to write. “Yes, you may.” Miss Lisette answered after a moment of silence. Lilligant, at this confirmation, also took a seat, adjacent to her owner.

A gentle smile came across Hazel’s face as she said, “Great. Now, first of all, why have you brought Lilligant in today?” With a quick pause, Hazel clarified herself, “O-obviously to get bred, but why?”

Miss Lisette pondered for a moment, staring at her Lilligant who was, in turn, staring outside the window, watching the busy passerby. She then stated, “This Lilligant here has gotten a bit… lonely, I think. Her flower hasn’t been doing too well as of late, which I think may have to do with me being gone so often. My thinking is that, by giving her a child to look after, she might be able to get over this rut she’s in.”

Hazel looks up at Miss Lisette and back down to her clipboard, writing down every word in neat, tiny little handwriting on the form. After she’s done, Hazel questions, “Her flower looks fine to me. Is it supposed to be different?”

“No, not really. I’ve done my best to help her keep it in shape and color with makeup and extra care, but it's only a temporary fix.” Miss Lisette continues to stare at her Lilligant, her eyes drifting up to the lively looking orange flower, faint mists periodically floating out of it.

Another bout of writing follows, after which Hazel says, “Alright. Second question, is Lilligant into anything? Any notable kinks?”

The otherwise fairly stoic looking Miss Lisette flips her head over to Hazel, her mouth slightly agape and her cheeks thoroughly red. She whips back around, replying in a very hasty tone, “N-no! I don’t know, why would I know!” Lilligant turns to face her owner at this outburst and turns her head in curiosity, having missed the question, being too absorbed in the city life outside the window.

Hazel giggles a bit, then promptly apologizes, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. And please, it's okay to tell me if you know anything… intimate about her. It’s to help make this experience as good for her as possible, okay?”

Miss Lisette pauses for a second, then faces Hazel again, her face still blushing intensely. “F-fine,” she answers, her eyes glued to the desk beneath Hazel’s eyes, “she likes being… used.”

“Could you please clarify?” Hazel asks, her facing having returned to one of professionality.

Still staring at the desk, Miss Lisette audibly gulps and says, “W-well, she liked it when I threw her on the couch and…” another pause follows, until Miss Lisette finally spits out what she’s been trying to say, “she likes being done rough, okay?! She liked it when I pinned her to the couch and ate her out!” Miss Lisette firmly clenches her mouth shut and keeps her eyes absolutely glued to fascinating spirals of wood in the desk.

Not giggling this time, Hazel notes that the Lilligant likes it rough, something she makes sure to keep in mind as well as on paper. With a twirl of the pen in her hand, Hazel states, “Good to note. One final question: would you like to watch?” Miss Lisette’s face gets redder, but she doesn’t interrupt, letting Hazel continue. “Participating costs extra, which you didn’t pay for, but watching and utilizing our toys is free.”

With a very quiet, nearly imperceptible murmur, Miss Lisette squeaks out, “Yes…”

Hazel checks off a box and places the clipboard next to Gardevoir, who begins entering the information into an online database while Hazel stands up and opens the door into, what Hazel referred to as, The Oasis, where the bulk of her work was done. She holds the door open, gesturing for her guests to enter. Lilligant hops off her chair and walks on over, her body slighting twirling left to right with each step. Miss Lisette stands up and sets her shoulders back, attempting to regain her lost confidence, and strides into the dimly lit room. Hazel closes the doors behind them with a gentle thud.

Lilligant and Miss Lisette are looking around, Lilligant in awe and Miss Lisette in curiosity. With a light cough into her hand, Hazel redirects Miss Lisette’s attention to the couch near the door. She walks over and seats herself, groaning in pleasure at the comfortable seat, already beginning to adjust her body so that she has a nice view of the bed. Meanwhile, Hazel gently holds onto Lilligant's leafy hand and walks her to the bed. Once there, Hazel asks, “You do know what’s happening, right?”

Lilligant nods her head, not meeting Hazel’s eyes. Hazel smiles and whispers into Lilligant’s ear, “Good. I hope you enjoy yourself.” With that, Hazel bends down and pulls Lilligant in close, before picking her up and throwing her onto the bed, where she softly lands on a fuzzy blanket larger than herself. Miss Lisette, observing the already started sexual act, stands up and feverently begins undoing her dress. It falls to her feet, leaving her in just lacy black panties. Her breasts are above average in size; not as big as Hazel’s, but still quite sizable. She strips off her panties as well, revealing her immaculate looking pussy, as she scrambles to one of the nearby shelves for a dildo to pleasure herself with.

Hazel, realizing that Miss Lisette might not have a very good view of this part of the action, decides to strip as well. She doesn’t bother to wear a bra or panties underneath her work outfit, as she knows she’ll eventually get naked anyway, so her large boobs are shown in their naked glory to the two other women in the room without much fanfare. Her cock, however, already erect, flops out with a smack against her own belly, visibly throbbing in anticipation for penetrating this Lilligant. Hazel turns around and rubs her body up and down, showing off her curves for Miss Lisette to get her riled up before turning back around to her real client.

Lilligant simply lies on the bed, letting Hazel crawl towards her leafy dress and slide it off, revealing an incredibly wet pussy, likely from the initial toss of the Lilligant onto the bed. Hazel looks up into the Lilligant’s eyes with lust as she licks her lips, her head positioned right in front of the dripping vagina. Lilligant shields her face from Hazel’s eyesight, muttering, “Lil, lilli…” Hazel, taking that as a confirmation, thrusts her face into the Lilligant’s crotch, her tongue darting out to lick the inside of her thigh before she got to the real action.

Miss Lisette moaned loudly, having found a wonderfully sized, fat Snorlax dildo. While seeing her Lilligant get eaten out was hot, the best part to her was seeing Hazel’s magnificent cock rub against the bed. Hazel had pushed it downwards and underneath herself as she laid down on the bed to both give Miss Lisette an extra show while also pleasuring herself from the pressure. Imagining that Hazel’s monster dick was entering her, Miss Lisette pushed the Snorlax dildo into her wet pussy, groaning louder as she was stretched out by the girth of the fake penis. Slowly, but surely, she began thrusting it in and out of herself, watching the two in front of her go at it.

Hazel’s technique was remarkable, getting Lilligant even further into the mood as she teased everything in and on the Lilligant’s pussy without actually putting her tongue inside. Lilligant’s flower, which was known for emitting a relaxing scent, seemed to have swapped over to something more akin to pheromones, as everyone in the room found themselves even more horny than they were. Hazel began eagerly lapping up Lilligant’s juices as they came out of her, almost slipping her tongue inside but narrowly avoiding from actually doing so, only sliding her tongue up and down her labia.

Finally, after nearly 10 minutes of edging the Lilligant, Hazel finally plunged her tongue into her vagina, causing an immediate orgasm with a loud, “LILLIGANT!!!” Lilligant’s body continued convulsing through the orgasm as Hazel kept almost violently eating her out, pushing her face against her crotch with force and bringing her hands up to grab onto the Lillgant’s sides.

Miss Lisette, having now adjusted to the Snorlax dildo and quickly thrusting it into her, came right after her Lilligant did with a loud groan, her vagina tightening around the dildo as she rode it out, gently continuing to move the dildo in and out of her.

Hazel continued eating the Lilligant out, giving her another orgasm as she pushed her tongue in as deep as she could go, swirling it around inside. With a lustful gasp, her mouth and chin dripping in the Lilligant’s juices, Hazel pulled her face out of her crotch, licking her lips and staring at Lilligant’s cute face. With a split second decision, helpful spurred on by the scent now having filled the entire room, she crawled further upwards the bed and planted her lips on Lilligant’s, making out with her and letting her taste her own girl cum.

After maybe a minute or so of just kissing, Hazel grabbed onto her still rock hard cock and began stroking it before breaking off the kiss and wickedly smiling at the Lilligant. She sat up on her knees and lined it up to the still very wet pussy. Realizing she could have some more fun without even fucking her just yet, Hazel moved her crotch closer to Lilligant’s and began rubbing up and down, pleasuring herself purely on Lilligant’s dripping labia, causing more moans from Lilligant, who had now had her arms outstretched on the bed, pleasure having overtaken her.

Miss Lisette, knowing what was soon to come, attempted to quickly recover from her orgasm, regain her facultes, and begin fucking herself with the now slick Snorlax dildo, which she successfully did. Her moans, although reaching similar volumes as Lilligant’s weren’t heard by Hazel, who was too wrapped up in getting off without even entering Lilligant.

After this brief stint of self-pleasure was over, Hazel slammed her left arm above and to the left of Lilligant’s head (having two feet on the Pokemon), using her other hand to grip her cock. Staring into Lilligant’s eyes with her mouth open in unashamed lust, she guided her massive dick to Lilligant’s vagina, prodding around it to find the proper entrance. After a second of fumbling, Hazel found it, brought her hand up, and slammed it onto the other space between her shoulder and head. A break in the action followed, before Hazel finally pushed herself halfway into Lilligant, both of them nearly yelling out their moans, Hazel from the incredible tightness and Lilligant from the monstrous girth and length of the dick that had entered her.

Hazel, after catching her breath from the sudden clenching of soft walls around her cock, began to pull out and push back in, slowly. While the pleasure was incredible, Hazel had incredible stamina, so she wasn’t close to cumming just yet, but it was one of the better entrances she’d had. She would pull out two inches, then push three back in, each individual movement eliciting moans and groans from the intertwined pair. After a few minutes of the two getting used to each other, Hazel finally gathered herself and fully thrusted her 10 inches of meat into the Lilligant, both of whom let out another moan of pleasure the coincided with the slapping of Hazel’s balls against the bottom of Lilligant’s labia. This overload of sexual sensation gave Lilligant another orgasm, tightening even further on Hazel’s now buried cock. This act practically drew out Hazel’s cum, but she just barely managed to hold on, grunting expletives to herself as she attempted to regain her composure, not wanting to cum too early.

Miss Lisette had been trying to match Hazel pace of thrusting, but about halfway through found herself overtaken by the pleasure and came once again, before picking back, sloppily fucking herself as her body was still riding out the dildo-induced orgasm.

Lilligant, after recovering from her orgasm, began to work with Hazel rather than just taking it. She began moving herself up and down, attempting to spear her pussy onto the cock. However, Hazel had her covered. With ample to time calm herself down, Hazel returned to fucking the Lilligant’s tight pussy, her balls audibly slapping against her with each thrust. Hazel’s energy had increased, and it was apparent to the Pokemon being roughly fucked and the spectator.

In and out, in and out, Hazel just kept thrusting and pulling, sometimes just laying on top of Lilligant and humping against her. All in all, Hazel thoroughly fucked the Pokemon for around 20 minutes, edging herself off from cumming while letting Lilligant thrash around in pleasure as many times as she wanted. Lilligant had came a total of 8 times in the 20 minutes, each one building off the pleasure of the last. Meanwhile, Miss Lisette had tired her hands, arms, and wrists out from fucking herself. She had came 6 times in the 20 minutes and now laid down on the couch, her head facing towards the bouncing butt and balls of Hazel, relentlessly pounding her Lilligant.

Finally, after Lilligant screamed out in orgasm one more time, clenching around Hazel’s cock, she felt it was an appropriate time to knock this Pokemon up. Hazel thrusted in as deep as she physically could, feeling her entire dick be compacted together, feeling the moisture that had built up inside, and feeling her own throbbing sensation as she wanted to cum, to release her semen into this Pokemon, to impregnate it with her child. Which she finally did.

With that final thrust, Hazel yelled out a moan as her balls twitched, sending cum down her shaft and spurting into the Lilligant’s fertile womb. Lilligant immediately noticed the warm, liquidy sensation fill her up as Hazel panted on top of her, her balls draining their hot, sticky contents right into Lilligant’s pussy. Rope after rope spilled into Lilligant, absolutely covering the insides of her vagina with Hazel’s cum. There was nearly a minute of Hazel just cumming deep inside of Lilligant, Hazel moaning the entire time as each spurt of cum shot out of her head. The final spurt went straight onto the Lilligant’s cervix, sending a shiver down her spine.

Hazel pulled her cock out and collapsed onto the side, her edging having made up for any amount of orgasms she could’ve had if she came whenever she wanted. Once her dick was pulled free, cum began to leak out of Lilligant’s pussy. Miss Lisette, who had been craving the stuff, got up and began lapping it up straight from her Pokemon’s vagina. Hazel, who was too tired to care, only said, “She’s definitely pregnant… I hope she enjoys her child…” Hazel let her eyes drift close, and slowly fell asleep.

She was suddenly awoken by Gardevoir gently tapping her on the forehead and speaking out loud, saying, “Garde? Gardevoi?” Hazel sat up and took in her surroundings to make sure nothing had changed since she passed out. The clients were gone, and so too was the Snorlax dildo. Also, the leftover cum on her dick was gone, only a faint ring of moisture around the head likely meaning Miss Lisette had sucked a little off the source before leaving. Gardevoir then spoke into Hazel’s mind, stating in her usual, calm voice, “Miss Lisette and Lilligant left about half an hour ago. Don’t worry, I checked them out and received their payment. Miss Lisette gave a very large tip and promised to return, so it seems you’ve gotten a return customer.” Gardevoir smiled at Hazel with that last part, happy to know that her wife did a good job.

“I’ve already put the dildo away to get cleaned, but I need to clean the blanket you’re under and the couch. I didn’t want to wake you up earlier, but now I need to get started for our next client.” Gardevoir peacefully communicated this to Hazel, who immediately stood up and made way for her wife to begin the cleaning process. Gardevoir spoke into Hazel’s mind again, saying, “Thank you, dearest. Now please, go take a shower. You need to be just as presentable as The Oasis.”

Hazel nodded her head, gathered up her discarded clothing, and went back into their apartment to get ready for the next client who was due to arrive in about two more hours. If the Miltank was as good as the Lilligant was, perhaps having three clients in a day wouldn’t be too bad.


	3. Bess the Miltank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mild Teasing, Blowjob, Milking, Big Ass, Breeding, Excessive Cum

Hazel calmly went through her post-coital routine: use the bathroom (if necessary), shower off any fluids, thoroughly brush her hair, brush her teeth, and reapply her minimal amount of makeup. She knew keeping herself in good condition was paramount to a steady business flow, so she and Gardevoir set up a specific system for her timing of clientele so that she would always have time to make sure she was more than presentable for both the owners and their Pokemon.

All in all, the process took around 30 minutes, leaving Hazel with a little under an hour of time to burn. She returned to The Oasis and helped Gardevoir set everything back up. Gardevoir’s routine once Hazel went to the shower was quite simple as well: grab any sheets that had any markings on them and wash them, vacuum the floor, and open up the door to let the air cycle through. While Hazel may enjoy the scent of sex in the room, it wasn’t great for Pokemon that may be virgins or simply don’t like the smell.

Hazel helped set the washed blankets back up on the bed, making sure there weren’t any fluids on the dildo Miss Lisette used, and applying a light amount of air freshener to the room. After that, Hazel really did have some free time to herself. Gardevoir continued working away at her desktop, so Hazel spent the rest of her time reading, of all things. While her business was quite successful, she knew she couldn’t rest on her laurels, so she often spent the minor bits of free time reading tips from professionals on how to grow your business. Any advice she read was a bit difficult to use, since her job was so unique compared to the example of a Pokemon Cafe being used in the book, but she still hoped she could improve using the advice given.

Time flew by rather quickly, and 4 PM was fast approaching. Hazel re-inserted her bookmark, and with grunt standing up, she went back into the storefront and sat down with Gardevoir, giving her a peck on the cheek and waiting for the MIltank and her owner to arrive.

Almost exactly on time, a man of average height and stature entered the storefront, Miltank trailing him closely. Both of them had a mostly neutral expression, leaving the man quite unremarkable and the Miltank the opposite, since Miltank were usually angry or calm.

“Hello, welcome to Breeder’s Paradise! You’re Mr. Price, right?” Hazel cheerily greeted the pair with, gesturing towards the man dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and jeans.

In a fairly rough voice, he replied, “I sure am.” With a raising of his hand, telling her to stop, Mr. Price continued, “I know you’re going to want to ask me some questions. I really have to get going as I’m on a very tight schedule, so the only thing that really needs to be said is that I’m trying to get Miltank, Bess, here pregnant to increase her milk production.” With a pat on Bess’ head, Mr. Price turned around and left just as abruptly as he entered.

Mouth slightly open, Hazel was left a bit confused as to what had just happened, considering she’d never had a client who couldn’t even sit down for a minute or two to answer a few questions. She shook her head clear and walked over to Bess, crouching down to meet the thick Pokemon at eye level. With a slight smile, she said, “So, Bess, right? Follow me, I do hope this will be pleasurable for you.”

Hazel, holding Bess’ hand, walked into The Oasis and sat her down on the bed, then closed the door. Immediately once the door was closed, Bess sprang over and wrapped herself around Hazel’s legs right when she was about to speak. Bess affectionately rubbed the side of her head against Hazel, whispers of, “Mil…” escaping her lips. Hazel found herself starting to get erect at the Pokemon rubbing up near her crotch as she said, “W-woah, alright. I guess you really like me, huh?”

Bess nodded in the affirmative, breaking her hug and instead staring directly at the bulge present in Hazel’s pants. With as smouldering a look a Miltank could give, Bess looked up into Hazel’s eyes as she rubbed her hoof-like hands up and down the bulge.

With a quiet moan, Hazel stared back at Bess, taking the time to soak up her physical features. Unfortunately, Miltank don’t have breasts, instead having their udders. Most humanoid Pokemon have breasts, like Gardevoir, but Miltank was an exception. However, Bess was still appealing in other ways. She had a fat ass, even for a Miltank, giving Bess a sort of flat-chested short stack, which, once Hazel realized this, she was rock hard in moments. The rest of her body wasn’t anything special, but that butt made Hazel lick her lips in anticipation of ramming into it.

Bess kept rubbing against Hazel’s now very erect dick, which Hazel had enough of. An over-the-pants handjob wasn’t going to appease her in her current state, so she pushed Bess off of her, to which Bess replied with a frown and disappointed, “Tank.” Hazel responded in turn, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to see it naked in a second. Get on the bed.” Bess followed her orders and got up on the bed, while Hazel quickly stripped off her clothes.

Like with the Lilligant just a few hours ago, Hazel’s cock sprang out of her pants and stood fully erect, pointed towards Bess. Bess licked her lips as Hazel approached her, but instead of leading straight into a blowjob, Hazel sat down next to Bess and spun her legs towards Bess, opening them up to her, leaving her cock standing right up in the air. Both Bess and Hazel smiled as the former scooted over to the towering piece of meat and began to give it long licks with her wide and slightly rough tongue. The extra texture to it made the experience different from other oral attention Hazel had received, allowing her to close her eyes and ride out the pleasure, uttering a moan every few seconds.

After a minute of using just her tongue, Bess took Hazel’s head right into her plump mouth, eliciting a groan of lust from the futa. Bess began lightly bobbing her head up and down on the cock, using her tongue to focus on the glans in the moist interior of her mouth, each lick upwards causing Hazel to lightly buck her hips upwards in response.

Although Hazel was enjoying the experience immensely, she broke up the blowjob, pushing Bess’ head off her dick, leaving thick trails of saliva connecting the two. Hazel sat up and gently pushed Bess backwards, ending up swapping positions with her as Hazel’s head was now in between Bess’ legs. Hazel had never been with a Miltank before, but had always wanted to try some milk straight from the source. So, taking this opportunity where she was being intimate with one, Hazel wrapped her lips around an udder and began to suck on it.

With surprising ease, a steady flow of sweet milk began to pour into Hazel’s mouth, which she gulped down eagerly. Although Hazel couldn’t see it, Bess’ face had a very content look on it, juxtaposed by Hazel’s very needy expression as she kept greedily sucking down milk. While Hazel hadn’t sucked an udder, she had milked a dick of its cum before, and the same motion applied here, each tongue motion and instance of pressure using her lips resulted in another spurt of the delicious milk coming from Bess.

For a few minutes, Hazel was absolutely glued to Bess, only stopping to swap to a different udder. Once again, unfortunately, Hazel had to stop her own pleasure, as she knew that drinking too much Miltank milk often resulted in increased weight gain. With a finally suck, Hazel pulled herself off the udder, milk dribbling down her chin as she audibly swallowed the rest of the milk still in her mouth. Looking beneath the udders, Hazel found Bess’ moist pussy. Pulling its lips apart, it revealed a velvety looking interior, which began to get Hazel hard again, having lost her erection after spending time sucking down milk.

Unlike the Lilligant, Bess seemed very excited about getting bred. Although she was unable to reach down and spread her own vagina, she shuffled herself towards Hazel, crotch first, the look on her face undoubtedly one of intense lust for Hazel’s huge cock. Hazel, now hard again, decided to first place her dick up on top of Bess’ belly, just rubbing on it, enjoying the pressure she was giving it as she pressed down on top of it.

Hazel quickly pulled her dick back down and aimed it right at Bess’ pussy, slowly jerking herself off as she stared at its enticing entrance. With a firm thrust forwards, Hazel entered Bess, eliciting a “Miltank!” from Bess and a “Oh, fuck…” from Hazel. While Bess wasn’t as tight as some partners Hazel had previously had, she certainly seemed to make up for it in passion. Noticing she couldn’t really have much control on her back, Bess rolled over while Hazel’s cock was still inside her, giving Hazel a very unique sensation of Bess’ interior shifting around as she ended up in doggy style, now being able to push back against Hazel, which she immediately started doing. Bouncing her fat ass back and forth on Hazel’s dick, she provided her own joy in the act while furthering along the progress of bottoming the dick out.

In combination with Hazel’s own desire to breed and Bess’ lust for it, it only took a minute or so for Hazel’s balls to be slapping against Bess’ butt as she sunk the full length of her cock inside the thick Miltank, who has now steadily moaning along with Hazel. Fairly quickly, Miltank came, yelling out a “Mil, mil, MIL!” as Hazel kept fucking her as she orgasmed. Hazel decided that since knocking up Bess was of the utmost priority, she let herself go. Instead of doing what she normally did by edging herself as long as possible then unleashing a massive load, completely flooding her partner’s womb with cum, Hazel decided that this time, she would cum whenever she felt it coming on. She felt it was just a hunch that Bess would get off on her repeated cummings rather than one massive one, and she ended up being right.

As Bess tightened herself around Hazel’s cock, Hazel let go of control and came. Grabbing onto Bess’ sides and pushing herself in as deep as possible, Hazel ended up pushing right against Bess’ cervix as her cum came spurting out of her dick, going straight into the womb. Bess groaned with incredible pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being filled up with thick human cum. With a few more twitches of her dick, Hazel scraped off the drops of cum remaining on her head inside Bess’ pussy before resuming her fucking, eliciting a happy “Mil! Miltank!” from Bess.

This process continued for the next hour. Bess ran out of energy to push back against Hazel, but Hazel kept going for as long as she could, eventually building up a good sweat from what essentially became a workout for her. Once she made Bess cum and she would tighten up around Hazel’s dick, Hazel would cum as well, further filling her womb with incredibly fertile semen. Eventually, Hazel seemed to have literally filled her womb, as when she tried pushing up against the cervix and pumping more in there, it only came back onto her. Happy with her results and a guaranteed pregnancy, Hazel then focused on pleasure, having not completely tired herself out yet.

With one final orgasm, Hazel yelled out as she pushed deep into Bess’ cum filled pussy, coinciding with Bess’ orgasm as well. Her balls had been thoroughly drained, but since her cum production and expulsion was many times higher than a normal person’s, she came about as much as a normal person would. She collapsed on top of Bess, breathing heavily as her cock flopped out of her pussy, which immediately began leaking cum down onto the bed.

Hazel rolled over off the Miltank, looking up at the ceiling and catching her breath. Bess did the same, although not nearly as much as Hazel had to. After a few minute break, Hazel stood up and informed Bess, “I’m going to message your owner and see when he’ll pick you up. I do hope you enjoyed yourself!” Bess, with a huge, satisfied smile, eagerly nodded her head and replied with a very happy, “Mil!”

Stepping out into the storefront, Hazel told Gardevoir, “I’m done now, you can message the owner to pick Bess up.” Gardevoir nodded and began typing up an email informing Mr. Price that they were done. Hazel re-entered The Oasis and sat down with Bess, helping her clean up the leaking out cum as they waited for Mr. Price to return. Once she heard the door bell chime, Hazel quickly got dressed and led Bess back out, much more happy than when she entered. Gardevoir noticed this change and smiled at Hazel, telepathically telling her, “Good job. Now go get cleaned up.” Responding in kind with a smile, Hazel said, “Thank you dear, and I will.”


	4. Theo the Umbreon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Handjob, Frottage, Blowjob, Premature Ejaculation, Primal, Little Refractory Period, Knotting, Breeding (and non-sexual egg laying)

Once again, Hazel returned to her and Gardevoir’s apartment to prepare for her next client. Since this one was a male, she knew she’d have to pay extra attention to her vagina, taking care to wash herself out fully. Then, she finished up her routine of cleaning herself and headed back into the storefront, again helping Gardevoir clean out The Oasis. Strangely enough, the process for the two usually ended up being a nice time to bond. Although they had been married for a few years now, being able to interact during work hours was a nice break for both of them. So much in this specific scenario that, at the request of Hazel, Gardevoir took a break from her frequent work. With a little over two hours until the Umbreon would arrive, the couple temporarily locked up the shop and went into their apartment, where they relaxed and cuddled on their couch, watching TV. Nothing exciting, but the physical touch between the couple was enough for them.

Time flew by, and soon enough, the client would be arriving in 20 minutes. Hazel shut the TV off and reluctantly went back to the storefront with a stretch, Gardevoir at her side who immediately resumed her work on the computer. Hazel sat down next to her and simply waited for their client. It was quite dark out by now, being around 8 P.M., which didn’t have an effect on the busyness of the street just outside Breeder’s Paradise. Castelia City being what it was, if anything, the nighttime only made the city more vibrant, with plenty of people milling about outside.

A little after 8, a woman of average height with blonde hair walking her Umbreon entered the shop, the Umbreon’s rings glowing underneath the moonlight. The woman was dressed in “delinquent” attire, with a loose-fitting jacket, shirt, and pair of shorts, all darker colors. Despite her aggressive appearance, she had a slight smile on her face, frequently turning back to look at her Umbreon. Before Hazel could even greet the girl, she spoke up first, excitedly saying, “Hello! I’m Vivian, and you’re Hazel, right?” She undid the leash around Umbreon’s neck and stuck her hand out to shake.

Hazel greeted her with a similar kindness, shaking her hand and saying, “I am! Nice to see you. Now, I would like to ask you a few questions, just to make you and your Umbreon’s visit here more pleasurable.”

Vivian broke off the handshake and sat down on the available chair nearby, responding with, “Yeah, of course. And you can call Umbreon here Theo.”

Hazel sat down in her own chair opposite from Vivian, who had called Theo over and sat him down next to her. She asked, “So, first of all, why specifically did you bring Theo over today?”

“Well,” Vivian answered, with a blush growing on her face, “it’s a bit embarrassing, but… my girlfriend and I want to try out another Eeveelution. How they have sex, I mean.” She looked away from Hazel, avoiding eye contact as she continued her explanation. “Theo is great, don’t get me wrong, but we’d really like to give some other ones a try, you know?”

Not looking up from her clipboard, Hazel wrote down what Vivian was telling her, not pausing her note taking to respond with, “Yeah, I understand. No judgement here, if it wasn’t apparent, so I appreciate your honesty. Next, does Theo have any kinks?”

Humming to herself for a few seconds, Vivian sat in thought before answering, “No, none that I can think of. As I said in my application, he doesn’t exactly last long in the sack, but otherwise I don’t think there's much else about him sexually.” She perked up a moment after saying that though, stating, “Oh, well there is one thing.” She leaned in close to Hazel, speaking in a lower voice. “He’s hung! I’ve been with a few other Pokemon, and he’s by far the biggest. Obviously not as big as a Mudsdale or something, but it's hefty.” She smiled mischievously as she was saying this, thinking back on her previous encounters with him and the other aforementioned Pokemon.

Hazel smiled in return, still staring at her clipboard as she kept writing. Finishing up that question, she moved onto the last one. “Alright, good to know. And finally, do you want to watch? Unless you have the extra money on you, you didn’t pay enough to participate, but watching and using our toys is free.”

Vivian groaned out in disappointment, sighing as she said, “Agh, damn it, no. I scheduled a date with my girlfriend and figured it would be a good time to breed Theo here. I would’ve done this at a different time if I knew I could watch, but thems the breaks.” She stood up and told Theo to go sit over by Hazel, which he obediently did, although not without some sniffing at her as he got near. Vivian began heading towards the door, but turned around to ask, “You got everything else covered? And when should I come back?”

Petting Theo, Hazel answered, “Yep, I asked all the questions I needed. And we’ll send you a message once the baby of Theo has been delivered, so within a few hours, no later than midnight I would think.”

With a smile, Vivian opened the door and began walking out, saying over her shoulder, “Behave yourself Theo!” The door closed behind her, the bell lightly tingling. Meanwhile, Hazel stood up and gestured for Theo to follow her into The Oasis. “Come on boy!” She said, patting her sides, calling the Umbreon over. He stood up and followed her into the room, after which Hazel shut the door.

Climbing onto the bed, Hazel patted the spot next to her, showing Theo where to go. He hopped up and began to spin around to lie down, but Hazel interrupted him. “Ah ah Theo, I’m going to need to see your belly for this.” She gently pushed him onto his back, with only a moderate amount of resistance from him. She rubbed his belly, feeling his soft fur in between her fingers as she moved her other hand down to his sheath. She stopped rubbing his belly and focused her attention on his crotch, slowly moving her hand up and down the sheath, coaxing out the red dick he had hidden away. Theo made a little noise as the pointed tip began to come out of the black sheath, causing Hazel to lick her lips in anticipation. While she continued lightly jerking him off, she moved her other hand to his large balls, now pressed against his body. She gently slid her hand underneath them, moving them around and rubbing them, providing any sort of stimulation to him that wasn’t painful.

Finding herself getting hard from the intimate actions she was performing, Hazel briefly stopped pleasing Theo and quickly undressed herself, before climbing back onto the bed and resuming her task, her own dick now being squeezed in between her thighs.

Even with what Vivian said, Hazel wasn’t expecting Theo to have that big of a dick, maybe 5 inches or so. Many smaller Pokemon were quite lacking in the size department, including Eevee and its evolutionary line. Hazel assumed Vivian meant he was big for his species, but she had her doubts. However, as she spent the time to get his dick out, she realized he really was huge. It didn’t take long to get him fully hard, maybe two minutes, but to Hazel it felt like twenty. Each inch surprised her as it came out, and so did its girth, being as wide as her admittedly slende wrist, but still a human wrist. Once the fat, juicy knot finally popped out, she estimated he was 8 or 9 inches long, rivalling her own in length, but still much thinner than her own. Taking some pride in that, she pulled her own cock up and brought it up against Theo’s, enjoying the hot, throbbing feeling of his against her’s. And she did indeed have him beat in girth by a hefty amount.

Regardless, Hazel began to frot up against Theo’s dick, jerking both of them off at the same time with both of her hands. She lightly moaned as she stimulated herself with Theo’s dick and her hands, lightly thrusting upwards as well for that extra bit of stimulation. Theo was reacting nicely to it as well, letting out a little, “...Breon…” in pleasure.

Hazel eventually tore her crotch away from his, causing Theo to give her a disappointed, low whine, to which Hazel replied, “Oh, don’t worry Theo. I’ve got something much better for you~” As she said that, putting on a sultry tone from the Pokemon, she lowered her head towards the visibly throbbing cock, feeling its heat as she pushed her mouth up against it. She let her tongue loll out and began to lick the shaft, tasting his fat dick. Theo moaned louder now with a, “B-breon!” escaping his muzzle once Hazel’s soft tongue made contact. She kept working all along his shaft, eventually getting down to his thick knot where she placed her entire mouth, providing a more moist environment while she kept licking.

Theo began gently bucking his hips up in the air, his back legs twitching as Hazel continued to work his meat. After a few minutes of focusing on the shaft and knot, she moved her thoroughly saliva-filled mouth up to his tip, where she quickly took in the entire first few inches, licking and sucking while bobbing her head. She was immediately greeted by a surprise once she put him inside her, as he immediately came into her mouth. Hot, sticky cum suddenly flooded Hazel’s mouth, some of it pouring right down her throat. Theo louded groaned out as he came, not even saying his name, just enjoying a primal pleasure. He finished pretty quickly, and once he had, Hazel pulled her mouth off of his dick and began panting, catching her breath. She tasted the cum in her mouth. Nothing especially notable, just a normal salty, but she still loved the stuff. She gulped down what hadn’t been pumped right into her throat, gasping as she got all of it down.

Deciding that she should now get onto the main course, Hazel crawled further onto the bed. Exposing her rear to Theo, she took a hand and spread her cheeks, saying, “Come on Theo, I’ve got something for you!” The Umbreon quickly turned his head, then rolled over. He plodded over, and recognizing the position she was in, immediately mounted her. His front legs went onto her shoulder, fortunately avoiding pulling any of her hair, while his back legs were outside of her legs, giving him a great position to piston into her with. He began to hump on her butt, but without someone to guide him, he was going to take a while to get into her pussy. So, Hazel reached a hand down in between her legs and grasped his cock, guiding it to her entrance. Without a seconds worth of hesitation, Theo slammed right into Hazel, causing Hazel to yelp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the Umbreon began roughly fucking her, his instincts to breed taking over.

Hazel began whispering under her breath various swears as she was pounded from behind by Theo’s large cock, his balls slapping against her clit as he thrusted in and out, in and out. Hazel was constantly moaning, enjoying the hard dick plunging inside of her. She moved the hand that had guided Theo into her pussy down to her own cock and began to jerk it off, enhancing her experience. His knot had yet to be pushed into her, but each time he bottomed himself out in her, she felt the thick knot press against her entrance, dreading and excitedly awaiting when it would enter her.

Similar to earlier, and true to Vivian’s word, Theo came quite quickly. Fortunately for Hazel, he hadn’t thrusted right onto her cervix, something far from pleasurable, but his tip was nearby, practically ensuring his cum entered her womb. An almost identical amount to when he came in her mouth, Theo seemed to have a very large supply of semen, and a similarly high libido as his orgasm didn’t stop him for very long. Hazel groaned as he picked up pace again, loving how deep he got into her, hitting everything so right. Even though it wasn’t illegal, something in her mind felt wrong about getting roughly fucked by a Pokemon, but her body absolutely loved feeling his hot, throbbing cock spear her pussy and impregnate her.

Another a few minutes passed by, and Hazel was now face first in the bed, just letting Theo go to town on her. He had moved his back legs up onto her butt, now not even thrusting into her, instead humping her ass. While less physically pleasurable for her, Hazel felt him much more intimately, making the experience better overall. This extra weight pressed against it finally meant that Theo’s knot could push into Hazel. And just in time as well.

As Theo was about to cum, he pulled back and thrusted his hips with a surprising amount of force to ensure he was as deep inside Hazel as possible. With his weight added onto the push, his knot stretched out her pussy, causing Hazel to yell out, “OH, FUCK! FUCK ME!” as it pushed past her lips and properly into her. She came from the sensation, her dick spurting out a huge load onto the sheets below her. Inside her, Theo was cumming as well, his cock firmly pressed up against her cervix, pumping his load right into her womb.

Hazel was left gasping for air as her legs collapsed beneath her. It seemed to be good timing as well, since Theo turned around and seemed to want to walk away now. Hazel lightly laughed to herself, thinking it funny how the Pokemon that had just plowed her now seemed disinterested. All she could do now was wait out the knot to shrink down so she could separate herself from the Umbreon.

About fifteen minutes later, the knot had gotten small enough that, with a little tug from Hazel, it popped out of her pussy. Since most of Theo’s cum was poured right into her womb, none leaked out once his dick was removed. And speaking of her womb, the much less fun part was coming up next. Something about the way the genetic mutation worked for females caused Pokemon to be born within a matter of hours. Maybe something to do with human biology interestingly strangely with Pokemon biology, but regardless, in an hour or two, Hazel would have to give birth. It wasn’t a painful process by any means: most Pokemon, presumably minus some legendary Pokemon, were eggs. So, it was a simple, but tedious process. For the duration of the egg being formed, Hazel always felt strange. Not painful or anything, but it was a distracting enough feeling that she couldn’t really focus on doing anything. But, fortunately, it came out of her with relative ease.

Exiting The Oasis, still naked, Hazel lazily smiled to Gardevoir, who replied in kind with her signature gentle smile. Speaking to Hazel, telepathically of course, Gardevoir noted, “You seemed to enjoy yourself. I’m glad you have fun.” Hazel replied, “Thanks, honey. No one’s as good as you though!” Hazel kissed her wife on the cheek and grabbed her phone so she can at least watch something while A. watching Theo (letting Pokemon loose in The Oasis without supervision before resulted in a few torn up dildos) and B. watching something so she could pass the time.

After an hour and a half, Hazel felt like she was ready. Lying on her back and spreading her legs, with a bit of effort, she pushed out a small egg, with yellow markings dotted around it. Fitting in her hand easily. She set it on the bed and got redressed, then went into the bathroom in the storefront to clean it and herself off. She got Gardevoir to notify Vivian that she had delivered the egg, then got a headstart on cleaning duty, taking off the cum stained blanket and any blanket that she or Theo touched. Within twenty minutes, Vivian arrived, her girlfriend electing to stay outside. Hazel handed over the egg with a smile and brought Theo back over to her as well. “I think he really enjoyed himself, although after we were done he seemed bored!” Hazel told the couple in a bit of an incredulous voice. Vivan and her partner laughed at Hazel saying that, with Vivian replying, “Yep, he always does that. And judging by that you know that, you seem to have done a great job! If he wants more he’ll keep going, but it looks like you did well.” Vivian handed over a large tip, causing Hazel to grin at the now leaving couple, Umbreon in tow. “Thank you!” Hazel shouted at them as they left, “Have a good day!”

Hazel watched them disappear behind the walls, then sat down next to Gardevoir. She said, “Sooo… want to help me clean up then watch a movie?” Gardevoir, shutting down the computer, replied, telepathically, “I would love to.” This time, Gardevoir, kissed Hazel, as she stood up and moved to The Oasis to help Hazel clean up and shut down the store for the night.


	5. Intermission: A Couple's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mention of Voyeur, Making Out, Spreading Legs, Vaginal

Hazel collapsed onto the couch in her and Gardevoir’s apartment, thoroughly tired from the work she had done for the day. While she did really enjoy herself, more than usual even, it was still quite exhausting. She planned to mellow out for the rest of the night, not doing too much of anything for the time being.

Gardevoir soon followed her into their apartment and, much more gracefully than her wife, sat down on the couch as well, immediately relaxing her head against Hazel’s shoulder. Hazel leaned into it, sighing in comfort as she felt herself further sink into the couch. The TV wasn’t even on yet, but the couple stared blankly into it, both of them thinking of what to say. Despite being married, conversation starting was a difficult skill for both of them.

After a minute of them just enjoying each other’s company, Hazel spoke up and asked, “How did work go for you today?” Gardevoir, replying after a moment of thought, spoke into Hazel’s mind. “Tedious, as usual. But, I don’t mind it. It makes the job easier in the long run, so I’m glad I can help you out.” 

Turning her head to look at Gardevoir, Hazel kissed the top of head. “Thank you honey. I really do appreciate what you do for me. Are you sure I do enough for you though.” In her usual, oddly calm voice, Gardevoir replied, “Of course you do enough. Being with you is enough. Why do you think I agreed to work with you, rather than asking you to hire someone else?”

Although she was being brutally logical, Hazel couldn’t deny that Gardevoir was right. “I guess so. Still, get a bit worried about you sometimes. Are you SURE you’re okay?”

Still calmly, yet a little exasperated, Gardevoir replied, “Yes, I really am. If you want me to prove it,” Gardevoir sat up and picked her head up off of Hazel’s shoulder, startling her as she did so. She gracefully spun her legs up onto the couch and spread them, the red sheen of embarrassment spreading across Gardevoir’s face as she revealed her visibly wet pussy. “There, now you know I’m good.” Hazel got similarly aroused at the sight of her wife exposing herself. Her cock began to grow in the shorts she had changed into and she felt her pussy begin to get a little wet as well.

Gardevoir closed her legs and leaned in closer to her wife, sitting on her knees as she said, “Hearing you enjoying yourself got me excited as well.” Looking away, Gardevoir continued. “Sometimes, I would like it if you helped me out in between sessions…” As Hazel was about to respond, Gardevoir began looking at her again, saying with a bit of a pout on her face and the hint of a whine in her voice, “I like to have sex too!”

Leaning forwards, her face now only a few inches away from Gardevoir’s, Hazel responded, “Oh, honey, you should’ve told me…” Moving forward, Hazel made contact with her wife and began to passionately kiss her. Gardevoir let loose a loud moan as she got what she wanted, leaning into the kiss.

Hazel was the first to slip in her tongue, wrestling inside Gardevoir’s mouth as she sought to fully taste her wife’s mouth. Herself now moaning, Hazel scooted forward and wrapped her hands around Gardevoir, pulling her in closer.

The couple made out for a few minutes, feeling each other’s mouths and bodies as they both refrained from touching each other’s too sensitive bits just yet. Hazel broke the kiss off, a strand of saliva connecting the two as she panted, feeling the heat coming off of her now lust-drunk wife. Brushing her lips and looking directly into Gardevoir’s eyes, Hazel asked, “Do you want me to get started?”

Gardevoir’s reply was leaning back on the couch and spreading her legs again, now sopping wet. Hazel moved her legs up onto the couch as she removed her loose fitting shirt, tossing it aside then sliding off her shorts and kicking them to the side. She crawled towards her wife, her cock now fully erect and bouncing with each motion forward.

Getting on top of Gardevoir, her hands placed in between Gardevoir’s shoulders and heads, Hazel heavily breathed over her, drinking in her normally reserved partner’s body. However, being similarly aroused, Hazel didn’t just look for too long. She quickly moved a hand down to her cock and guided it to Gardevoir’s pussy. Without a second though, she withdrew her hand and plunged herself into Gardevoir.

The couple had fucked many, many times before. Hazel’s libido was ridiculous; on days where she didn’t have any clients, she’d either masturbate to porn and or have Gardevoir help her out at least three times over the course of the day. So, they were used to each other’s bodies. But, compared to Hazel’s clients, simply being in love with Gardevoir made sex with her better than anyone else. While she could love a big, hot Charizard cock, nothing compared to making love with her wife. The physical element may be superior with others, but being with Gardevoir simply made the experience so much better.

Knowing Gardevoir’s preferred pace, and not wanting to tire her already tired out body even more, Hazel took this encounter slowly. Rather than pounding her wife into the couch, Hazel focused on pleasuring her, making sure she really enjoyed herself. She aimed her cock into Gardevoir’s pussy, aiming for her g-spot while attempting to edge herself. With each gentle thrust, Hazel’s cock tip made contact with Gardevoir’s g-spot, making her loudly moan out in her native speech, sometimes saying, out loud, “G-gard…”

Eventually, Hazel found herself soon approaching orgasm. Knowing that the pressure from Gardevoir’s pussy would cause her to cum no matter if she was moving or not, Hazel quickly pulled away from her wife, taking her cock out and letting it pulse right above Gardevoir, not touching it at all, heavily breathing as she felt the need to cum subside.

With her source of pleasure being taken out of her, Gardevoir needily said, this time telepathically, “Please, honey, just fuck me…” Going against her better judgement, Hazel gripped her cock again and pushed it deep into Gardevoir, making both of them groan out as they were reunited.

Hazel didn’t last much longer inside her wife’s pussy. She had found her g-spot, and feeling her own orgasm approaching, Hazel sped up and thrusted into Gardevoir with more fervor than before. With this new assault on her senses, Gardevoir, without warning other than a, “GARDEVOIR!” came, clamping down onto her wife’s cock.

The couple had long ago decided that they didn’t want kids. They were a hassle to deal with, and wearing a condom wasn’t too annoying (although Hazel had to order condoms online due to her unnatural size), she had forgotten to put one on in the heat of the moment. Realizing she was about to potentially impregnate Gardevoir, Hazel quickly managed to overcome her primal urge to mate and pulled out, jerking herself off the sight of her wife squirming as she rode out her orgasm.

With a loud moan, Hazel’s hand slowed down as she came all over Gardevoir’s tummy, each rope of hot cum splattering against her. Hazel then fell backwards, heavily panting into the air as her erection slowly began to shrink back down to a more manageable size. The couple sat on opposite sides of the couch for a minute or so, each recovering from their own respective, intense orgasms. Gardevoir made the first move, sitting up and, rather than sexily crawling between Hazel’s legs, simply laid herself down, resting her back against Hazel’s front. “Thank you honey.” Gardevoir said, sighing as she rubbed her back in, trying to find the spot against her wife for optimal comfort.

Hazel kissed the top of Gardevoir’s head, saying in a low voice, “No problem. I’d do anything for you.” The couple, resisting the urge to fall asleep then and there, eventually stood up and cleaned themselves up, then went to the bedroom, where they both, quite quickly, fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.


	6. Nell the Charizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Pokémon (a female Charizard) was requested by doc1000. I hope they, and everyone else, enjoys it!
> 
> Kinks: Intense Make Out, Slight Breathplay, Reversed Dominance, Cock Worship, Heat, Intoxication via Lust, Some Pain, Nymphomaniac, Breeding

Hazel and Gardevoir did their whole morning routine, as usual. The couple was a little tired from the lack of sleep they got the night before due to their passionate lovemaking, but it was worth it for them.

Reading off her list of clients, Gardevoir informed Hazel that she had two today: a female Charizard and both a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Excited at the prospect of the charizard and intrigued by the couple, Hazel finished up her morning duties and spent a few hours with herself, as the Charizard was scheduled to arrive at 1 P.M.

A few minutes after 1, a small boy entered the storefront. Hazel quickly stood up and walked over to him, hastily saying, “Woah, woah, you really shouldn’t be here. This is a place for adults, not little kids.” As Hazel was gently leading the boy out of the shop, he said, obviously a bit frightened by Hazel’s sudden action, “Uhh… My big sister told me to drop Nell off here!” Hazel stopped escorting him out of the building and paused for a moment before looking to Gardevoir for answers.

She spoke into Hazel’s mind, informing her, “The Charizard scheduled for today is, at least according to the form the female client filled, named Nell.” Turning back around to the kid, Hazel sighed and said, “Alright, take her out.”

The boy pulled a Pokeball out from his pockets and gently tossed it in the air, letting loose a taller than average Charizard, one that was definitely female based on the lack of a sheath at its crotch. To confirm that this was indeed the Pokemon they were looking for, Hazel spoke her name in an attempt to draw its attention: “Nell?”

Nell did indeed respond to her name, turning her head mid yawn to look at Hazel. With a nod of her head, Hazel addressed the boy again. “Well, that certainly is her. When do you plan to pick her up?” The boy stared at the ground for a few seconds, then said, hesitantly, “I don’t know. I think my big sister said in a few hours?” With another sigh, Hazel replied, “Ok, then come back in a few hours. Nell will be waiting for you inside here. And do stay safe while you’re out!” Hazel partially yelled the last part as the boy was almost sprinting out of Breeder’s Paradise.

Turning back to Gardevoir, Hazel exchanged a look of incredulousness, one which Gardevoir reciprocated with her own, less emotionful, expression. Back to Nell, Hazel said, “Well, just you and I now. Nell is a nice name, wonder how it got picked.” Hazel rubbed her hand on top of Nell’s head and in between her horns, something she clearly enjoyed as she closed her eyes and leaned into it.

“Come on.” Hazel said, motioning for Nell to follow her into The Oasis, which she did. Closing the door behind them, Hazel felt the heat off of Nell’s tail, something surprisingly hot. While part of the specifications of The Oasis involves everything being fire-proof to accommodate for fire-type Pokemon, Hazel couldn’t help but be worried by the eternal flame that swung with each step Nell took.

Immediately undressing herself, Hazel was quite anxious about fucking a fire-type that had actual fire on its body. She’d been with Vulpixes and Ninetaleses before, but nothing with an open flame. Regardless, she swallowed her fear and walked towards Nell, her dick becoming hard in both anxiety and anticipation.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, where Nell sat herself down. Since the two were of very similar heights, when Hazel moved in for a kiss it wasn’t very awkward other than Nell’s muzzle. Catching on to what was happening, Nell opened herself up to the kiss, letting Hazel take the lead.

The experience of kissing Nell was erotic, to say the least. Once Hazel opened her mouth up and began to make out with the Charizard, Nell immediately leaned forwards and shoved her tongue deep into Hazel, immediately heating up her mouth. Hazel found herself being almost shoved over Nell aggressively tongue-fucked Hazel’s mouth, the length of it enabling her to even go back into her throat. An alarming sensation, Hazel quickly got over the initial surprise and loved feeling the hot tongue plunge into her. She tried to kiss Nell back in any meaningful fashion, but to no avail; Nell had complete control over their kiss.

Nell continued doing as she pleased to Hazel, mostly enjoying the feeling of Hazel’s throat squeeze on her sensitive tongue. While still liking it, Hazel felt herself running out of air and attempted to pull back, something Nell noticed and promptly retracted her tongue, letting it hang out of her mouth, several strands of saliva connecting the two. Hazel coughed a few times, leaning over and catching her breath as her cock throbbed, the experience tense yet incredibly arousing. Noticing the lack of attention given to Hazel’s underparts, Nell once again wrested dominance from Hazel and pushed her upright, before getting down on the soft carpet on her knees and in between Hazel’s legs.

The sight from Hazel’s perspective was gorgeous, almost straight out of a dream. A Charizard, with no unsightly blemishes and overall a very attractive being, had her head underneath her huge dick, looking up at in pure lust, her tongue out and ready to lick it. Lick it Nell did, starting at the balls and flicking upwards, creating a nice sensation as Hazel’s heavy balls fell back down and Nell’s tongue began caressing her shaft. Nell worked everything she could on the cock: slathering the shaft in her saliva, gently sucking on the tip while licking the glans, and, what seemed to be her favorite part, the balls, were given extra attention. She sucked each one into her mouth separately, being incredibly gentle while playing with it with her tongue.

The heat from both Nell’s mouth and the residual heat from Nell’s tail had finally gotten to Hazel. While she was getting blown, all she could utter was moans as the Charizard pleasured her, each lick of the tongue feeling like a taste of heaven. However, once Nell let a ball out of her mouth and went back to the tip, Hazel managed to clear the fog of lust from her mind and stopped Nell, backing up onto the bed and saying, “Oh please, Nell… just fuck me already…”

Nell, visually a bit upset at having a cock she was thoroughly enjoying being taken away from her, perked up at the notion of them having sex. Hazel was far too tired to do missionary; not from any actual physical exertion, but her legs were basically jelly after the extensive blowjob she had just received. Doggy style, while possible, was a bit frightening due to the very hot tip of Nell’s tail that would, most likely, eventually hit Hazel somewhere. So, Hazel remained on her back and let Nell mount her, deciding that cowgirl was ideal for the current situation.

Nell got up onto the bed and straddled Hazel’s legs, readying herself to ride Hazel. After a moment of adjustment, Nell got up and, with the help of her wings, hovered her pussy over Hazel’s cock, teasing her with the occasional touches as she flapped. Being an entrance into her very hot internal body, Hazel could feel the heat coming from it, and just briefly touching the entrance felt like a similar temperature to a hot shower.

After a few times of dipping herself down, Nell suddenly took Hazel’s thick cock into her, eliciting a yelp from Hazel. Unsurprisingly, Nell’s pussy was burning hot, almost painful in a way. But, in her lust intoxicated state, Hazel only felt the initial shock, then appreciated it for its heat. In addition to the incredibly tightness of the pussy, the heat only enhanced her pleasure. To her, Nell just seemed designed for sex: her striking face, her long tongue, her heated interior, and her very apparent high sex drive. Hazel decided, as Nell let out a low roar as she speared herself onto Hazel, that she was already having a fantastic day.

It didn’t take very long for Nell to bottom out, more due to her eagerness to get going rather than Hazel’s lack of size. She began bouncing up and down, using her wings to assist her in gaining height and falling back down, stimulating Hazel’s rod. While she hadn’t seen it before, as Nell bounced, Hazel noticed her subtle curves. Her chest protruded a little bit and bounced separately from the rest of her body, other than her gut. Speaking of which, Hazel found even that attractive on the seemingly perfect Pokemon. All Charizard had a bit of a gut, likely due to some evolutionary quirk, but it ended up giving Nell specifically a more fertile look. While Hazel wasn’t attracted to much fat, something primal in her, the urge to mate, made Nell appear even more beautiful to her once she noticed these features about her.

Hazel, simply letting herself be a slave to pleasure, just came without even trying to edge this time. Mixed in between moans, Hazel growled, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, cumming!” Since she didn’t have control of where her dick was aimed, she couldn’t press herself up against Nell’s cervix to ensure some cum ended up inside her womb. Instead, once Nell heard that, she slammed down onto Hazel’s pelvis, only causing a minor amount of pain as her cock was lodged deep into Nell’s pussy. Her cum immediately shot out, filling up the area in front of her instantly. It began to leak backwards, coating Hazel’s own cock as it searched for more areas to fill, each spurt filling up more and more of her. Nell responded to this by letting out a low roar, loving the feeling of getting filled up and potentially bred.

However, it wasn’t enough for the lustful Charizard. Once the flow of cum ceased, she immediately resumed bouncing up and down on Hazel, causing Hazel to resume her constant moans as her cock kept being pleasured. This cycle of lifting up, collapsing, and eventually cumming, continued twice more, each time Hazel managing to cum even more than the time before, visibly filling Nell up. On Hazel’s fourth orgasm, Nell’s womb happened to fall right above Hazel’s dick, providing the perfect opportunity to finally properly knock her up.

Each spurt of cum caused both of the individuals to let out groans as Hazel felt her cock throb with each shot and Nell felt the cum hit some of her most sensitive areas inside of her. While it wasn’t apparent before, as Hazel had pretty much stopped thinking and only thought about pleasure and breeding, it was very noticeable now that Nell had her own orgasm, and likely not her first. She tightly squeezed around Hazel’s rock hard dick, coaxing out every sperm she could. Once Hazel was done cumming, Nell’s womb was certainly filled up with the stuff. Once Nell pulled herself off of Hazel, cum immediately began leaking out, indicative of the amount Hazel had pumped into her. Looking over to her partner and seeing the efficacy of her work, Hazel grinned and kept laying down, riding out the entire experience as she and Nell rested.

After a good while of lying down, Hazel sat up and said, in a still markedly lustful tone yet energetic, “Hope you enjoyed yourself, Nell!” However, it seemed Nell had passed out, judging by her closed eyes and light snoring, along with the tiny bit of flames that came out of her nose with each snort. Taking that as a compliment, Hazel quietly got dressed and left the room. She discussed a few things with Gardevoir, mostly about scheduling and what to do about the little boy that brought Nell along. She then re-entered The Oasis and sat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and idly browsed around on it, waiting for Nell to awake and for the boy to return.

He ended up arriving before Nell woke up. Fortunately for Hazel, he came a little early, meaning she and Gardevoir could get to cleaning a little early and therefore have a little extra freetime before their next client. As Nell reentered her Pokeball, she gave Hazel a… wink? Maybe she was just imagining things. The little boy carefully put the Pokeball away and, as he was leaving, yelled, “Thanks for taking care of Nell!” Before Hazel could respond, the kid had taken off, leaving the door to swing shut. With a confused sigh, Hazel motioned for Gardevoir to join her in The Oasis to start their cleanup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question: would you prefer for me to skip the introductions at the start of each chapter? From now on, I plan to skip the morning routines and most of the cleanup, but should I keep the introductions of the owners/questions or only have minimal context and skip straight to the action? Also, should I end each chapter with the end of the sexual encounter, or should I continue how I'm doing it right now where there's a little falling action, the owner picks up the Pokémon, and Hazel and Gardevoir start to cleanup?


	7. Amber and Virgil, the Nido Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Pokemon, a Nidoking and Nidoqueen at the same time, were requested by WalkinOnTheSun. I hope they, and everyone else, enjoy this chapter! I spent a good amount of extra time on this chapter than I usually do, and I hope it shows. I think due to that, its my favorite so far, in terms of quality. What do you think? And I would love some constructive criticism, if y'all can offer it!
> 
> Kinks: Threesome, Tit-fucking (kind of), Exotic Dick, Blowjob, T-bagging, Deep Throating, Primal Instinct to Breed, Analingus, Masturbation, Standing Fuck, Double Penetration, Excessive Cum, Breeding  
> (To get a better idea of what Virgil's dick looks like, look up Rhino penises, since that's what I based it on)

Hazel had been waiting in anticipation for the Nidoking and Nidoqueen to arrive ever since she sent Nell the Charizard back home. She had a small amount of experience with couples, most of which were human-Pokemon pairings, with only a few being romantically involved Pokemon. It wasn’t much of a surprise as to why: Having two Pokemon that are together is a huge burden on the owner. Not only do they have another mouth to feed, but they have to deal with potential squabbles between the couple. However, there are still a good chunk of owners who take care of Pokemon-Pokemon couples, one of which has scheduled a session with Hazel.

Once everything had been cleaned and prepared for the next client, Hazel and Gardevoir spent most of their remaining time in their apartment. Gardevoir had finished up the work she had with scheduling and general sorting, so she had so time to relax with her beloved. They spent most of it just being close to each other, with Gardevoir peeking over Hazel’s shoulder to watch her as she scrolled through her social medias, replied to emails, and so on. While it wasn’t exactly fascinating to watch, the two enjoyed it when they were together, even if for only a few hours and when doing nothing of particular note.

Soon enough, the two were back in Breeder’s Paradise and were waiting for their other client scheduled for the day to come in. A bit early, an attractive young man, maybe college age, entered with a surprisingly small Nidoking and Nidoqueen following him, both being over a full foot shorter than the man who was presumably their owner. After making sure the two were inside and that the door behind him was closed, the man stuck out his hand in greetings to Hazel, who took his hand and shook it.

“Hey, nice to meet you! I’m Joey, and I assume you’re Hazel?” He said that with a smile, and a little out of breath as well, as if he had ran here. Hazel replied, “Yes, I am Hazel. Nice to meet you as well.” Breaking off the handshake, Hazel gestured to the chair in front of Gardevoir’s desk and asked, “Please, if you have the time, could I ask you a few questions about…” She trailed off, staring at the Nidoking and Nidoqueen, having forgotten their names. “Amber and Virgil.” Joey offered, sitting down in the chair.

“Yes, thank you. It’ll only take a minute, and it's to help their experience here be as best as it can.” Swiping the clipboard and a pen off the desk, Hazel sat down as well and poised her hand to write as she asked, “So, first of all: Why have you brought Amber and Virgil in today?” Joey looked notably more sad when Hazel asked this, answering a bit more quietly than when he had introduced himself. “Virgil has a very low sperm count. I asked him a few months ago and he confirmed that he and Amber were trying to conceive, but she wasn’t getting pregnant. I got both of them tested and the problem turned out to be with him, not Amber. I did a bit of reading and saw that you were highly recommended, so here I am.”

Hazel finished writing the necessary details down, then turned her face up to ask Joey, “Why bring Virgil too?” Scratching the back of his head, Joey answered, “Well, he wanted to at least be with Amber when their child was conceived, even if it wasn’t from him.” After writing that down, Hazel offered a genuine smile to Joey and the Nido couple, who were both looking a bit solemn at hearing their unfortunate story relayed to her. “I’m glad I can offer you that.” Hazel said in a gentle tone. “Now,” Hazel said, swapping back to a more neutral voice, “second question: Any notable kinks one or both of them have?”

Joey blushed at hearing that, breaking his eye contact with Hazel. He chuckled nervously and replied, “N-none that I know of, no. I don’t really like to barge into their personal life much. I just provide for them and hope that they’re happy together.” Hazel wrote down “None known by Owner” and continued. “No problem.” Knowing that he didn’t want to be very intimately involved with his Pokemon, Hazel didn’t bother asking him if he wanted to watch them, as she knew the answer would be pretty apparent.

Briefly filling out the rest of the form, Hazel talked as she wrote. “Alright, that’ll be it. When do you plan to pick Amber and Virgil up?” “I’m not sure. Can you get in contact with me once you’re… finished?” Joey asked, standing up and getting ready to head out the door. Handing it to Gardevoir, who stood up and began to file it, Hazel answered, with another smile, “Absolutely.” Opening the door, Joey said over his shoulder, “Great, see you later!”

Once Joey left, Hazel properly addressed the two Nidos in the room. Despite normally being fairly intimidating Pokemon, both of them looked quite personable, especially in Virgil’s case. Most Nidoking often showed their incredibly sharp teeth, but Virgil had his mouth closed, making him appear much more friendly than most. In Amber’s case, simply put, her breasts were much larger than the average Nidoqueen. While they weren’t actually breasts, as they lacked nipples, the place they were in made it similar enough to normal breasts to the point where Hazel found herself more aroused at Amber than scared.

After giving her client’s bodies the once-over, Hazel waved for the two to follow her, saying, “Come on, let’s go.” They did indeed follow her, entering into The Oasis. She closed the door behind them all and immediately undressed herself, then sat on the bed, looking at the couple in front of her. Amber followed her onto the bed and sat down as well, although further onto the bed so that her entire body was on it. Vigil stood there for a second, likely taking in the sight of the two attractive women in front of him, before following Amber up onto the bed.

Knowing what was about to happen, Virgil was already starting to reveal his penis. A slit on his crotch, similar to other reptilian-like Pokemon, was being pushed aside by a red length. Since it wasn't fully erect yet, the exact size and shape of it wasn’t obvious yet. Hazel was quite curious to see what it looked like, since she’d never been with a Nidoking before. Meanwhile, her own dick was getting hard as well, mostly in response to seeing the already admirable length coming from Virgil. She was quickly standing at full mast, her heavy balls lightly swaying as she turned around and crawled further into the bed, approaching Amber specifically.

Getting in front of the Nidoqueen, Hazel focused her attention on the large lumps on her chest, her faux-breasts. A cursory grope immediately notified Hazel that, while these weren’t human breasts, they certainly had a similar sensitivity, as when she groped at it, Amber gasped a surprising amount. Looking Amber directly in the eyes, Hazel smirked as she gently pushed Amber down onto the bed back first. She then mounted the Nidoqueen and put her dick right in between the mounds she had just grabbed. As Hazel had noticed when she properly looked at the two, they were indeed softer than they looked. Not fleshy soft, but their scales weren’t hard like a Druddigon’s.

Amber’s “breasts” were large enough that they provided plenty of stimulation without needing to be moved together, which was fortunate for Hazel since they couldn’t be moved. She started gently thrusting in the cleavage of them, lightly moaning as the tip of her dick hit Amber’s jaw with each thrust. Virgil, now having gotten fully hard, moved almost over Amber’s head, basically showing off his dick to Hazel as she was now eye-level with it.

It was quite a strange, yet appealing shape. First of all, it was quite large; Hazel’s immediate guess placed it around her own size at 10 or 11 inches. Second was how the tip bent down slightly. Somewhat like a Mudsdale’s or Rapidash’s cock, it had a flare, but this one was around where the foreskin might normally be on a human. It was like a dish, curving down with the penis and still having the glans be inside of it. This very odd shape momentarily caused Hazel to stop fucking the breasts of Amber, but quickly resumed once she got over the initial shock of seeing a dick so out of the ordinary.

Despite how strange it was, Hazel did absolutely love sucking dick. So, taking the hint Virgil had given her, she leaned forward a little bit and sucked the head immediately, not being in a position to give it a little foreplay before properly blowing it. Virgil promptly moaned as Hazel slipped her tongue below it and into the dish part of it. She swirled her tongue around, savoring the intoxicating and sexual taste of the area in between the “foreskin” and the actual glans. Something about it seemed wrong, yet it turned Hazel on to a very high degree. She began titfucking Amber faster, her tip now being jammed against her face with each thrust while bobbing her head forwards and backwards on Virgil’s huge cock, now licking the shaft when she could.

Not too long after, Hazel found herself quickly getting tired of this position. Not bored, but physically exerted from the awkward state her spine was in. She reluctantly pulled herself off Virgil’s dick, giving it one last lick as she moved away, then scooted forward and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Amber started to raise her head up, but Hazel had already found the much better position she was looking for. Her crotch was right over Amber’s head, so when she heard and felt Amber about to move, she moved it down and t-bagged her, dropping her balls into her very wet mouth. Hazel immediately groaned out in pleasure as she felt her dick twitch from the stimulation of the Nidoqueen’s tongue just feeling her huge, heavy balls. Amber seemed to like the new position as well, as she lowered her head back down and began eagerly working over every inch of meat that was placed in her mouth, starting with the balls.

Barely being able to focus on the other dick in the room, Hazel pushed her upper body up and had Virgil move himself forwards towards her, eventually creating a scenario where her mouth was right in front of his dick and her dick was over Amber’s mouth. Licking her lips, Hazel could now give this great dick the proper worship it deserved, starting off with a long lick right up the entire length of the shaft, ending off with a flick at the foreskin. However, since she had already taken him in and tasted him, Hazel was eager to get back to the main course. So, she promptly ended the teasing and took him back into her mouth, immediately sinking a few inches in as she felt it prod against the back of her throat.

Underneath her, Amber had finished delicately playing with Hazel’s balls and now moved to her cock. Adjusting her mouth, Hazel’s dick practically fell right in, already threatening to force Amber to deepthroat her. However, she took it slow, licking what she could that was inside her mouth. This technique of blowjob from both dick suckers continued for a minute, both of them doing as much as they could to please what was in their mouths, but not yet taking all of it in.

Hazel’s near nymphomania won out over Amber’s libido, as she was the first to take things to the final level. At the same time, Hazel raised her hips then slammed them back down again, taking Amber by surprise and forcing herself down into her throat. She would’ve loudly moaned out, if it not for the Nidoking dick that she was now deepthroating. She pushed her head downwards further, creating an arousing sucking noise as Virgil’s dick penetrated her throat. He started to thrust upwards into her, inching more of his thick red cock deep into her.

It didn’t take very long for all parties involved to cum. Hazel was the first, being doubly pleased. Without any warning at all, she pulled herself almost entirely out of Amber’s throat, then slammed down, creating enough stimulation for her to cum. As usual, her load was ridiculously large, each huge spurt of virile cum being poured directly down into Amber’s stomach. It took her over 30 seconds to stop cumming, and once she pulled out, Amber had to cough from the amount of cum that had been pumped into her and the amount of air she was denied from the facefucking she had been given. She felt Hazel’s massive balls twitch against her chin and felt her entire length throb with each blast of cum.

Virgil quickly followed, cumming during Hazel’s orgasm. Similar to her, he didn’t give much of a warning, only a, “N-Nido!” as he grabbed her head and pushed her all the way down to his crotch, her lips touching his warm scales as he came into her. The curved tip now pressed against the front of her throat, making his constant flow of cum, rather than Hazel’s spurts, be pushed against her throat then dribble down into her stomach. It was a strange yet interesting experience Hazel hadn’t felt before, so it wasn’t unwelcome at all.

Pulling off of the two, Hazel rolled over onto the bed and laid in the pleasure for a few moments, letting it sink into her as she let the Nidos do so as well. However, she knew she still had a few loads left, all of which she planned to be put directly into Amber. She sat up and began stroking her cock, getting it hard again. After it was erect, she crawled back over to Amber and just took her body in for a second, the context of breeding being in the forefront of her mind.

It could’ve been her primal instincts to breed, her own preferences for big features, or perhaps both. Regardless, Hazel found herself incredibly attracted to the broodmother that this Nidoqueen was born to be and understood why Virgil wanted to have her bred so badly. As already mentioned, she had much larger breasts than the average Nidoqueen, but that wasn’t the end of her motherly features. Her hips were fantastically wide, basically made for giving birth. The pussy in between those gorgeous hips was already dripping, but it was great looking. Having to see the rest of her body, Hazel flipped Amber over and spread her cheeks, pushing her tail upwards. Her ass was great; although it wasn’t as big as Hazel liked, it beautifully filled out the motherly look Amber had going for her. Her anus was remarkable, being completely clean and puckered, like Hazel could kiss it.

Which is exactly what she did. Hazel bent over and gave Amber’s butthole a sloppy kiss, slobbering saliva onto it as she basically made out with it. Just like when she licked the glans of Virgil’s dick, the “wrongness” of the act made it so arousing, so she kept going, licking all around it without actually penetrating it. Based on the pretty non-existent taste of it other than the salty drops of sweat, Amber had really prepared herself for this.

While pleasuring herself with Amber’s butt, Hazel realized how she would end this session off. For the second time with these two, Hazel reluctantly pulled away from one of them. She turned Amber back over, then got off the bed. She offered her hand to Amber, who after a moment of confusion, took it and stood up on the incredibly soft carpet. Hazel now looked at Virgil, who had been masturbating to the sight of his partner getting analingus from her. Taking the hint, he stood up as well, dick still in hand as he gave a confused yet still lust-filled look towards Hazel.

“Virgil, I need you to pick Amber up.” Hazel instructed, pushing Amber back first into Virgil. Both of the Nidos furrowed their brows at Hazel, still confused. However, Virgil did it, easily picking Amber up by her waist. With a grin, Hazel moved forward, her own dick in hand, and said, “Now, fuck her ass Virgil, while she’s in the air. I’ll knock her up.” Visibly excited at this idea now, Virgil moved Amber around in front of him until his dick was pushed up into her buttcrack. She looked a bit worried, but this look was immediately replaced by one of pleasure as Virgil’s cock penetrated her asshole, causing her to immediately moan out, “Nido! Nido!”

Taking a moment to line up her dick with Amber’s pussy, Hazel waited for a moment in Virgil’s thrusting cycle where she could stick it in, not wanting to interrupt him. Seizing a moment, she wrapped her arms around Amber’s midsection and thrusted into her, making both of the women groan as Hazel felt the hot, tight interior of the vagina and Amber felt the second dick slide into her. Hazel also quickly noticed another source of stimulation for her cock: Virgil’s. At certain points, she could feel his as he slammed in and out of her asshole, his rhythm of thrusting a lot more forceful and erratic than Hazel’s, giving her a new sensation as she partially felt it through their shared dicksleeve.

Like their last position, it didn’t take long for the pleasure to get to the two with dicks. Amber, throughout the entire time, had came at least twice before either Hazel or Virgil did, the double penetration doing wonders for her own orgasms. Her third finally got to Virgil, the squeezing of her ass coaxing out his stream of cum to be pumped into her butthole, none of it escaping. He roared as his cock throbbed inside of her ass, his grip on her squeezing more tightly as well. He finished decently quickly, but wasn’t even close to done. Since his balls weren’t external, Hazel couldn’t judge how much he produced or had stored, but as long as he kept going, Hazel was happy that her partner kept cumming and that her other partner kept getting filled up.

Once Virgil had properly resumed his thrusting, Hazel felt her own second orgasm incoming. Firmly wrapping her arms around Amber, she rapidly pushed herself into her, not even bothering with doing proper thrusts, just moving her tip around inside her pussy. She held off her cum until she found Amber’s cervix, at which point she pushed straight up against it, forcing her cum right into her womb without actually penetrating it. However, the constant moving of Amber by Virgil’s slaps against her ass caused some of the cum to spill out into the rest of her pussy, but it was fine. All it meant was that Hazel needed to cum more, to ensure she would turn this extraordinarily breedable Pokemon into the mother she needed to be. Each slap of Hazel’s balls against her pussy reminded her of that, each sexual sound coming from the threesome pushing all of them closer to making Amber the mama she was born to be.

This part of their session lasted much longer than any of the parties involved anticipated. Amber remained suspended in their air for over 20 minutes, cumming over 8 times from the two of them. Meanwhile, Virgil had came at least 6 times, none of the cum he poured into her ever leaving. Hazel came 5 times, and was very confident she had knocked Amber up. Some of her cum did leak out from Amber’s pussy on account of Virgil’s thrusts occasionally pushing Amber so high up that Hazel’s dick fell out, but all the important loads were dumped right into her womb.

The sex finally ended once Virgil was too tired to continue. He likely exhausted his supply of semen, as once he came one final time, he pulled Amber down with him onto the bed. Amber was also too tired to do much, but the cum inside of her immediately started leaking out, which wasn’t of much concern to Hazel. After having Amber pulled away from her, she recognized that they were most likely done. She sat down and let her erection go away, having cum enough times that she didn’t need to jerk off to crank one more out or fuck the probably unconcious body of Amber. Instead, she let it go away and rubbed the cum off her dick on one of the blankets already stained by cum and got dressed. She peeked her head out and told Gardevoir to message Joey that they were ready to be picked up, knowing that they likely had enough time to clean the two Nidos up.

Back in The Oasis, Hazel assisted Amber by first gently waking her up, then helping her clean out the leaking cum until whatever was still inside of her now stayed there, with no more coming out. She then brought them out of The Oasis and sat them down in the storefront. She asked, “Did you both enjoy yourselves?” to which Virgil replied with a toothy smile and a, “Nido, Nidoking!” and Amber replied with a more reserved smile and a simple. “Nidoqueen.”

Joey arrived a few minutes after they all left The Oasis. Joey was obviously hurrying to get out of there, perhaps due to not wanting to know any details. He did, however, leave a generous tip and said, “I might have to bring Amber back if Virgil wants.” they thought of which made Hazel very excited.. After he left, Hazel and Gardevoir, once again, began the cleanup routine, with Hazel reflecting on the experience, getting a boner as they cleaned. Gardevoir noticed and teased her about it, saying, “Looks like you’ve still got your mind on that Nidoking and Nidoqueen.” With the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, she continued, Hazel now looking at her, her own face red, “Want me to help you out with that?” Hazel immediately pinned Gardevoir against the wall and gave her a sloppy kiss. All Gardevoir could respond with was, “It seems so.” as Hazel began pulling her pants off, getting ready to pump another Pokemon full.


	8. Tia and Her Dominatrix Tsareena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Pokémon, a female Tsareena, was requested by Senorish. I hope they and everyone else enjoys!
> 
> Kinks: Threesome, Reversed Dominance, Rope Bondage, "Foot"job, Face Sitting, Cunnilingus, Thighjob, Orgasm Denial, Masturbation, Reverse Reversed Dominance, Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking, Cervix Hitting, Excessive Cum, Breeding

Next up was a Tsareena, a fairly highly coveted, yet rare Pokemon. It was easy to understand why; their long legs and queenly demeanor were great for modeling, and their hips and butt made them prime targets for porn. Since many Tsareena had a dominatrix kink, it wasn’t very hard to recruit them either, as long as they had a toy to play with. As such, Hazel was going into this thinking she might be tied up for a good portion of the breeding session.

In walked a lovely looking lady, a Tsareena right by her side. The first thing Hazel noticed was just how voluptuous the pair was. The woman had very nicely sized breasts, probably somewhat similar in size to Hazel, who comfortably wore an E cup. Her overall body was shapely, her hips being nice and wide with attractive looking legs being revealed by the short dress she was wearing, which only accentuated her curvy features. The Tsareena to her left was similarly well endowed, if much smaller in height, standing at about 4 feet tall. Her humanoid breasts were definitely above average for Tsareena, around a D cup. As with every Tsareena, her body was the epitome of an hourglass figure, but this one was especially attractive. Three white protrusions were on her hips: one smaller one on the crotch, creating a bulge, and two in the back that created a great ass.

The woman stepped forward, a fairly neutral look on her face, and said, “Hello, Mrs. Hazel? I’m Tia, and this is Mary.” She gestured towards the Tsareena, who gave an imaginary curtsy to Hazel, who answered, “Yes, that’s me. Nice to meet you as well, Tia.”

Hazel continued, “Well, let’s get right to it! First of all, could I ask you a few questions about Mary here? It's to ensure that her experience here is the best it can be.” Tia responded without hesitation, stating in a firm tone, “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll be involved, so I can help you when it comes time for that.” Hazel was a bit taken aback, mostly by Tia saying she was involved. She had barely had any owners participate, since it was quite expensive, mostly to account for if Hazel wasn’t attracted to them. However, her surprise was overcome by a small amount of excitement by being paid to fuck this stunning duo. She pulled her mind back to the conversation at hand and said, “Well, should we get started then?” Tia walked forward, heading to the entrance to The Oasis, which Hazel was standing by. “Yes, let’s.”

Hazel opened the door and let the pair walk inside. Even how they walked was elegant and high class, something very fitting for a Pokemon like Tsareena and a woman who could claim she owned her. Hazel entered in behind them and gently closed the door. She was greeted by the sight of the two already inspecting the variety of BDSM related gear upon the shelves of the room, looking like they were window shopping. Clearing her throat beforehand, Hazel asked, “So, what would you two like to do first?” Silence. Hazel was again surprised. She often found her clients were the nervous ones, but just by these two’s demeanor, the tables had been flipped. She thought to herself if she had said something wrong when talking to them, or if their website was poorly designed and had given them a poor experience, or if Gardevoir’s bluntness had been too off-putting, or anything really. By pure muscle memory, while thinking what went wrong, she stripped herself, her dick only moderately erect.

While she was wrapped up in thought, Tia and Mary had settled on a simple rope contraption, and walked towards Hazel. When Tia grabbed onto her, she came back to reality and was caught off guard, but was too slow to react. She was already on the bed and Mary had already gotten her hands tied behind her back and was now working on keeping her feet together, but allowing enough flexibility for her legs to spread a little. Hazel, while physically surprised, wasn’t very mentally surprised, as she had anticipated that the Tsareena would want to express her queenly side by dominating her. Not like she minded, Hazel was into most things, but being at the mercy of clients she’s only met once was a bit scary. Not wanting complete silence, she said, in a noticeably nervous tone, “I guess we’re doing it like this?”

Tia spoke up while Mary finished up. “Yes, we are. And we expect you to serve us well. The customer is always right.” This Tia woman was an enigma, Hazel thought. Once the ropes were sufficiently tied, Mary pushed Hazel up into the middle of the bed, giving herself and Tia enough room to comfortably be near Hazel without risking falling off. Mary moved in between Hazel’s legs and laid down, propping herself up with her elbows and extended her longs legs towards Hazel, the nubs for her feet touching Hazel’s now fully hard dick. Realizing what was happening, Hazel attempted, with moderate success, to suppress a smile as she felt her dick getting felt up by Mary’s “feet.”

She didn’t have to suppress it herself much longer, as Tia climbed up to her face and, without much warning, firmly placed her ass right on it. She had removed the dress earlier, something Hazel had failed to notice, but it now gave her access to Tia’s nice looking pussy, which she eagerly began licking, eliciting a moan from the woman riding her head. Mary was now getting into the swing of the footjob, using her feet to put pressure on the cock rather than jerk it off, since that wasn’t really possible.

Soon enough, it seemed like Mary had gotten bored of the position. Tia was still very much enjoying herself, especially when Hazel felt her grab onto her head and begin to grind into her. On the other hand, Mary retracted her feet and scooted further towards Hazel’s crotch and placed her own on it, but Hazel could tell the direction had changed. Mary was now sideways, and had Hazel’s dick squeezed in between her thighs, which felt incredibly. The grass-type Pokemon’s thighs felt like a silky smooth leaf caressing every sensitive bit of her cock, with the added pressure only increasing the pleasure she felt.

Meanwhile, Tia was rapidly approaching her orgasm. Hazel’s mind had wandered from any sort of foreplay, and after only a few moments of teasing Tia’s labia or inner thigh, she abandoned that and dove straight into her pussy, lapping up girlcum where it came. I didn’t take her long to cum, causing her to really grind herself in on Hazel while clutching her head and pushing it up against her cunt. The experience was a little painful for Hazel, but the arousal she gained clouded her judgment for the moment being and regarded it as a positive for now.

Mary then began to properly give her thighjob to Hazel, as she began to gently bounce up and down on it. Hearing Hazel’s muffled moans coming from underneath Tia’s cunt was motivation enough for her to keep going. Just over a minute later, Hazel felt herself about to cum. However, something changed. Although it was very obvious Tia was enjoying herself, she pulled off of Hazel, and Mary spread her legs so none of her body was touching Hazel’s cock. Hazel, taking a deep breath first, then asked, “W-why’d you stop? I was about to cum…” Her voice was decidedly needy, only egging the two clients on further. Tia answered, “Well… we’ll let you cum eventually. You must get to cum so much, so we’ll get ourselves off before you.” With a grin, Tia finished, “It's only fair. The customer is always right.”

Before Hazel could object, Tia had placed her pussy back on her face. Despite Tia just saying she wasn’t going to let Hazel cum, she still wanted to please Tia, so she went right back to eating her out. Mary went back to giving her a thighjob, but now slipped a hand in between her legs as well, focusing on rubbing her clit. The heat from Hazel’s cock, the stimulation from it, and the stimulation from her own hand all caused Mary to cum, yelling out, “Tsa! Tsa!” as her legs tightened around Hazel and twitched. Fearing Hazel might cum from that, the two once again got off of her, waited maybe a minute, then got back.

This process kept going for an absurdly long time. The actual amount of time didn’t matter, since to Hazel it felt like an actual full day. Each time, she felt like she was just about to cum, that her balls were about to get some release, but Mary and Tia flawlessly got on and off Hazel, keeping her on the edge but never letting her cum. She nearly began tearing up at how long it was taking and just how desperate she was to cum. In fact, it went beyond sadness. Hazel was starting to get a little angry. Tia’s shit-eating grin when she told her that she wouldn’t let her cum had been floating around her mind for the past while, or just how high and mighty they were.

As Hazel thought of this, she only got angrier, but hornier as well. As she thought of how she was being held captive, she imagined… well, she imagined raping the two. Getting back in control and just railing them as they pleaded for her to stop. Not in an actual rape scenario, but as a revenge, here and now, for not letting her cum. The fantasy turned her on, almost letting her cum, but once again, any stimulation she was receiving was taken away from her. And so, with that last denial, Hazel decided she would fuck these two into the ground, or at least the bed. After all, she was a breeder, and she certainly felt a need to breed these two gorgeous pieces of meat.

She waited for Mary and Tia to get back to business using her, so she could shimmy out of her bonds. It didn’t seem like Mary was a very good rigger, as it was quite easy to shuffle the rope off of her hands with only a little pain. Next, focusing on the feeling beneath her crotch so she might speed up the process, Hazel quickly shimmied off her pants that were stuck on her ankles, disguising her escape as intense thrusts to get more stimulation. Feeling that, Mary stepped off Hazel along with Tia, and Hazel waited for a moment to surprise the two.

After about a minute, Mary eagerly placed her thighs back around Hazel’s dick, caressing it while Tia began to get back on top of her. Then, Hazel made her move. She quickly sat up then put her legs behind herself, now lying on top of Mary. She then stood up to her knees and pulled her cock out of the confines of Mary’s thighs while placing one of her knees right onto Mary, firmly keeping her beneath Hazel. Next, Hazel yanked Tia back and threw her to the side of Mary, the two now with equal power against Hazel, which is to say none.

Hazel decided to leave the best for last and first fucked Tia. Now, she probably wasn’t supposed to get human clients pregnant. However, Hazel really didn’t care about that right now, only thinking about revenge. All she wanted was to dump a load into someone, and it seemed like the woman who had just denied her orgasm seemed like a perfect target. So, forcefully pushing Mary off to the side, Hazel grabbed onto Tia’s sides and pulled her right in front of her own cock, her pussy lined up with her cock. Protests immediately came from Tia, saying, “Woah woah woah woah, Hazel you shouldn’t- AGH!” Hazel brutally slapped her ass, leaving a nice red mark as she pushed her dick balls deep immediately into Tia. Without waiting for any further consent, Hazel full force began fucking Tia, her extremely wet pussy providing lube for the aggressive pounding she was receiving.

Hazel’s balls audibly slapped against Tia’s ass with each thrust into her. Quickly, Hazel found her need to cum build up, and knowing this time she wouldn’t be denied, she took the time to line up the perfect shot to impregnate the bitch who thought she could get away without letting Hazel cum. She pushed Tia face first onto the bed and laid down on top of her. Hazel lifted up and, with one final slam downwards, hit right against Tia’s cervix. It was painful for Tia, but oh so worth it for Hazel as she finally got to cum. Since she had been being edged for so long, her load was absurdly massive. The first few spurts had completely filled up Tia’s womb, and was now leaking out into the rest of her pussy and out of it. Hazel didn’t feel if Tia had came, nor did she care. All that was still on her mind after she came into Tia was a need to impregnate Mary.

Mary had been watching her owner get brutalized by the surprisingly strong futa, and knew she was next. Without resistance, Mary let herself be taken by Hazel and placed in front of her. While they were in the same position she had just fucked Tia in, the addition of Mary’s ass made the experience different. The strange white material was silky smooth like her thighs, and just the appearance almost made Hazel want to give up breeding her for the moment and just worship that ass. Almost. Hazel instead lined her cock up with Mary’s cunt and began fucking it just like she did Tia. Each push into it hard, each thrust detonated with a slapping of balls against Hazel’s target. Soon enough, the same thing that happened to Tia happened to Mary. A massive load filled up her entire womb and leaked back out, pouring out onto the bed.

Once Hazel pushed Mary off of her, cum immediately pouring out of her pussy and onto the bed, she began to calm down. She had relieved herself and likely knocked up two people in one session.

It didn’t take long for Mary and Tia to get themselves back together. Without many words, Tia got dressed and left The Oasis with Tsareena right behind her. However, once in the storefront, Tia expressed how happy she was that Hazel had provided, “Something new and interesting for their sexual dynamic.” Regardless, Tia alluded that she may be back, and left a hefty tip to illustrate how she really did enjoy it.

Gardevoir, being capable of reading minds, could tell what happened in there, and spoke into Hazel’s mind, “Don’t worry sweetie. If you’d like, you can come as much as you want in me tonight.” Hazel looked back to her, smiled, and replied, “Oh, you know I’d love that.”


	9. Morgan the Rapidash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in over a week! I got slammed with work, but here I am! Again, sorry for the wait.
> 
> This Pokémon and scenario, a male Rapidash with ball worship, was requested by an anonymous commenter. I hope they and everyone else enjoys it!
> 
> Also, I think from now on I'll be abandoning the few extra paragraphs at the beginning which just talk about what Hazel does before the client arrives, at least for the chapters of Pokémon that are requested. Once I finish up all the requests and start doing more unique encounters, I may temporarily resume that for those special chapters.
> 
> Kinks: Making Out, Brief Horse Anus, Huge Balls, Musk, Ball Worship, Horse Cock, Cock Worship, Masturbation, Frottage, Heat, Mild Pain, Paralyzation via Pleasure, Excessive Cum, Breeding, Fucked Unconscious

Hazel’s next client was a male Rapidash by the name of Morgan. There wasn’t anything special mentioned by the owner when they scheduled, but just by nature of the Pokemon, Hazel knew the experience would be notable. Rapidash was part of a relatively small family of Pokemon, all of whom were best known by most for having massive dicks, with Pokemon like Mudsdale, Zebstrika, and the rarely seen Spectrier being part of it. Every time Hazel saw a member of that group on her upcoming schedule, she always felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement. After all, the aforementioned dicks often exceeded three feet in length, a potentially dangerous amount for humans to take in an orifice. However, Hazel noticed that she could… stretch, to a degree. She theorized it was due to her genetic mutation of being able to reproduce with Pokemon, but regardless of its origins, it allowed her to safely take in huge dicks, as she had learned with Pokemon before. She still felt everything, but her body was somehow able to accommodate for anything that entered her while minimizing her pain. So, while still having a reasonable amount of hesitation when facing down a dick the size of half her entire body, Hazel was anticipating Morgan’s arrival.

In entered a large woman, dressed in overalls, a straw hat, and a plaid shirt, nailing the rancher aesthetic. On a leash she held was a Rapidash, presumably Morgan, who looked pretty plain by all standards. Hazel managed to not immediately look to his crotch, instead looking straight ahead at his owner, who was now greeting her. In a very noticeably southern accent and friendly tone, the woman practically yelled out, “Hey! You’re Hazel, right?” Before waiting for a response, the woman turned towards Morgan and gestured at him, stating, “This here’s Morgan! He’s a handful, but we love him anyway.”

After Hazel was sure the woman was done talking, she answered, “Yes, I am Hazel, and its nice to meet you as well, ma’am.” The woman turned back around and faced Hazel. “Oh please honey, no need to be so formal. I’m just bringing Morgan here to fuck!” She laughed uproariously at her own joke, leaving Hazel unmoved. She soon calmed herself and kept talking. “Oh… Anyway, what else do I have to do now? I planned to get out of here pretty quickly, since I’ve got the kids at home who are probably off doing something stupid.” Hazel, slightly taken aback by this woman’s very casual behavior, responded, “W-well, I do have a few questions I’d like to ask, but you can leave if you really have to go.”

The woman pondered Hazel’s statement for a moment, then said, looking towards the door leading back into Castelia City, “Alright, I can answer a question, but then I really gotta go.” Hazel herself thought which question to ask, and ultimately decided to stray off the usual three she asked, instead asking, “What did you mean by Morgan being a handful.” The woman smiled at Hazel’s question, answering, “Oh, he’s just real horny. He’s tried to fuck all the mares I’ve got back on the farm. Not sure why, but it's a pain having to calm them all down since none of them ever let him fuck them, but he keeps going for it. I figure, if he gets it out of his system, maybe he’ll chill out and we can put him back with the others.”

Intrigued by the behavior of the Rapidash, Hazel kept what the woman said in the back of her mind, watching as she placed Morgan’s leash on Gardevoir’s desk and headed for the door. “Alright, now I’ve really gotta go! Have a fun time you two!” And with that, the woman left. Morgan whinnied in boredom, and Hazel looked him over properly.

Overall, he was quite muscly. Hazel reached out and, without any objections from Morgan, felt his haunches, running her fingers over his strong body. Just thinking about this specimen of a Rapidash got Hazel a bit hard. Noticing her arousal, she greedily grabbed the leash and gently pulled him towards The Oasis. She led him inside, then shut the door, before beginning to set up what she called, “the breeding stand.”

While most Pokemon with four legs could easily fit on the bed, a few, like Rapidash, required more specialized terrain to properly copulate. So, Hazel commissioned the breeding stand to be built into the wall of The Oasis. It folds out from the wall into an area where Hazel can comfortably lie down, with adjustable lengths and heights allowing for Hazel to be in positions other than doggy style. The folded out area is strongly supported by stands built to withstand the weight of any Pokemon that would be using it. Additionally, there’s a bar a decent distance above Hazel, so if she doesn’t want to feel the Pokemon pressing down on her, she can have it put its front legs up, letting it still fuck her without their entire weight. It was a great design, and Hazel loved being able to use it.

After kicking out the stands to prop it up, she turned back to Morgan. She took his leash off and tossed it on the bed. She took a moment to just feel his heat, letting it warm her up as she took off her clothes. Since he wasn’t very intense at the moment, his flames were very subdued compared to what most people thought of when thinking of a Rapidash. However, the heat he emanated was still quite a bit, making just being near him a pleasant experience for Hazel. Spurred on by this heat, she got face-to-face with Morgan, grasped the side of his head, and kissed him. She pried apart his lips with her tongue and prodded at his teeth, wanting to be let into his moist, hot mouth. Just by tasting him, Hazel knew he was cleaned very recently, as his mouth and teeth weren’t dirty in the slightest.

Morgan slowly opened his mouth, and Hazel greedily shoved her tongue into him, making lewd moans as she passionately made out with the Pokemon. Catching on, Morgan also began to work his tongue into Hazel’s mouth, eliciting another moan from the futa as her cock was now completely hard. Hazel immediately noticed the much finer control Morgan had over his tongue than she had over his, as his almost snaked into her and explored her mouth, sloppily interacting with her tongue.

This makeout session continued for a few minutes, ending as Hazel noticed she was actually starting to subtly thrust at nothing, wanting to relieve herself. She broke off the kiss, leaving many strands of saliva connecting her and Morgan as she reluctantly pulled away. Knowing just how to get herself off before getting pounded by his huge cock, Hazel kept her face completely straight forward, avoiding spoiling herself for just how big he was, and moved around to his back. Since his flames were still quite low, she knew she’d be able to fuck his ass without much risk of getting burned.

Hazel trailed her fingers along his strong body as she found his backside. His haunches were as strong as the rest of his body, and his butt was beautifully shaped. Looking at his asshole, he was obviously clean as well, the puffy anus becoming more desirable by the second. Hazel leaned forward to plant a kiss on it, but her erect cock encountered something beneath it. Looking down, Hazel saw the largest pair of balls she had ever seen. It became immediately obvious why he kept wanting to fuck; his balls were enormous, and just looked heavy. Entranced by the sight, Hazel fell to her knees and held one in her hand. It was indeed very heavy, and the thought of all of the semen inside of him began to cloud Hazel’s mind with lust, along with the intense, sexual smell that emanated from Morgan’s crotch.

She pressed her head right into his balls and swam in her lust, one of her hands reaching down to stroke herself as she worshipped Morgan’s testes, each one bigger than her head. She stuck her tongue out and began to bathe them in her saliva, each lick only driving her mind further into drunken want. She placed her face right in between them and sniffed, soaking in his hot, sexual smell. She began stroking herself faster and resolved to coat these god-like balls in her spit. Sticking and leaving her tongue out, she dragged herself all along them, even taking a hand off her dick to stabilize herself so she could properly taste the sweat dripping off his nuts.

Eventually, to worship the front of his fat balls, Hazel moved around to his front and was greeted by an absurdly large dick. It was easily as thick as her wrist and reached the entire length of his body from where it started at his crotch. Hazel, not being able to think of anything other than sex, couldn’t tell that it was over three feet long, which was an average length for a Rapidash. Taking a brief detour from her ball worshipping, Hazel gave a few long licks right at the base of the cock, causing Morgan to gently whinny. She quickly went back to his balls and polished them off with her saliva. She then went back to his backside and planted numerous kisses all along the balls, sucking on them with each kiss before pulling back and eagerly planting another. She took her dick back in hand and got stroking faster than before while continuing to kiss and lick all over his enormous ballsack.

Hazel kept worshipping his balls for a long, long time. She herself wasn’t sure how long, but it must have been at least half an hour dedicated to pleasuring him and herself. She hadn’t been able to cum, as she frequently took her hands off her dick to fondle his balls, but eventually, she needed her own release. With much reluctance, Hazel pulled her face away from his balls and stood up, quickly moving to the breeding stand she had set up so long ago. Climbing onto it and laying back-down, she said, “Come on Morgan~”

The Rapidash walked over and, seeing the bar above him and the hole in front of him, climbed up onto it slowly moved forward until his dick was right in front of Hazel. However, rather than getting penetrated by it, Hazel moved it up above, making Morgan move forwards more. Eventually, Hazel felt her balls touch his and got to work. She had Morgan stop moving and began to frot against his dick, holding them both together with her hands and relishing the feeling of her now gently bouncing balls colliding with his.

It didn’t take long at all for Hazel to cum. She felt her balls and cock twitching and knew what was coming. She held her and Morgan’s dick together and came directly onto it. Most of it fell back onto her belly, coating her decently tan skin in white cum, but a good portion of it coated the underside of Morgan’s cock. She took several deep breaths before releasing her cock from his and gently nudging his balls with her foot, indicating for him to step back, which he did. She flipped around, her ass now in the air and pussy exposed, ready for Morgan to impregnate her. Once again, she teased him and said, “Fuck me, Morgan~”

As much as Hazel wanted to immediately hop into Morgan pounding her, the size of his glans significantly slowed the process down. Despite his ample thrusting onto her ass, he couldn’t push into her cunt. So, unfortunately for the lust-addled Hazel, she had to use her currently clouded brain to help guide him to her entrance and help him shove it in. However, after she placed him right at her entrance, she didn’t even need to help him, as the force and angle of his initial thrust was enough to spear into Hazel.

The feeling of having her pussy spread open by the glans of a Rapidash cock was like no other. She felt pain, but the feeling was entirely dominated by the pure arousal she felt when such a massive object entered her. The heat coming from it was especially powerful, heating her up like she was sitting on a heated seat. Hazel heard Morgan’s flames grow stronger as he entered her, now getting ready to seed a mare in heat.

Not giving her a second to adjust, Morgan immediately began pushing more of his enormous cock deep into Hazel, her pussy already becoming distended from the sheer size of the thing. It didn’t take long for a foot of to sink in, the glans spearheading the way for the rest of his length. Meanwhile, Hazel had gone completely catatonic, the lust overwhelming her entire body to the point where she wasn’t even bothering to move, except for her mouth to scream out in pleasure when another inch of Rapidash cock penetrated her still tight cunt.

Sadly, Hazel literally couldn’t take Morgan’s entire length. The angle at which he was pounding her made it so he couldn’t sink his entire three feet into her awaiting womb, but it wasn’t like Hazel noticed. The only thing she could think of was dick, as Morgan had now reached the end of what he could push into Hazel and began to pull back out and properly fuck the moaning human beneath him.

Having no want for anything other than to breed, Morgan didn’t bother going slow at all. Each thrust into Hazel and pull backwards was as fast as he was comfortable with. This sensation of over a foot long of hot meat absolutely pounding her cunt was easily enough to make her cum, which she did. Her own dick was pressed up right beneath her breasts, and her orgasm ended up coating the bottom of them in her cum as she didn’t even bother to react to it outside of moaning more. She could do nothing other than take dick.

It didn’t take much longer for Morgan to cum. Hazel felt his dick begin to twitch and gasped at what she knew would be an incoming avalanche of semen flooding her pussy. She knew it, and loved it. Without at all interfering (not like she could), Hazel felt Morgan’s dick throb inside of her as, with a mighty whinny, he pushed as much of his cock into Hazel as he could. While he couldn’t push past her cervix and deposit his cum right into her womb, he pushed it right against her cervix, and let his load go.

Each spurt of cum from the monstrous cock was enormous, fitting for the huge balls the stallion had. Each rope of cum that was sprayed directly onto the walls of Hazel’s womb was hot and sticky, deliciously filling her up. And just when Hazel thought he would stop, his cock would throb again and release more cum into her. It eventually surpassed Hazel’s own impressive amount of cum and kept going. From the way it felt, from just one orgasm, Morgan had filled Hazel’s entire womb, and then some as, after over a minute of pumping cum into Hazel, only then did Morgan begin to pull away from her womb. Obviously, Hazel had been screaming in pleasure the whole time she was being filled up, but her voice was now hoarse from the fucking she had been given.

But, it still wasn’t the end. Even though Morgan had given Hazel far more cum than needed to impregnate her, his balls weren’t empty, and he wanted more. So, a minute after pulling off of her cervix, his dick still trapped inside of Hazel on account of his inflated glans, he began to thrust again. Hazel’s only reaction to this was a small smile, her sweat covered face barely moving except for it being smeared against her resting area on account of the thrusting Morgan was doing.

Over two hours later, Gardevoir knew something was up with her wife. She had long gone quiet, yet noises persisted from the Rapidash that was fucking her. Gardevoir stood up and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments for a response, before gently opening the door and looking around. She saw Hazel, lying on top of the breeding stand, her pussy leaking cum, with a huge pile of the stuff beneath her. The Rapidash was milling about, sniffing things and occasionally licking the obviously unconscious Hazel’s pussy. Huffing with a sigh, Gardevoir put Morgan’s leash back on him and sent a message for the woman to pick her Rapidash up. When she arrived, she noted, “Ooh, Morgan’s balls are smaller. Seems Hazel did some fine work!” She laughed at her own statement, yet Gardevoir just stared at her, a blank expression on her face. Clearing her throat, the woman said, “W-well, I’ll leave you a nice tip. Have a good day.” She tipped her hat, left a very generous tip, and left without another word.

Hazel found herself gently being shaken awake. Groaning, she turned over and, alarmingly, wasn’t on the breeding stand anymore. Rather, she was… in her own bed? And Gardevoir was shaking her awake. She caught onto the situation and sat up. Before she could say anything, all Gardevoir said into her mind was, “Come on. I’ll help you take a shower.”


	10. Lena the Pichu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Pokémon, a female Pichu, was requested by Imouto_Kitten. I hope they, and everyone else enjoys this chapter!
> 
> Kinks: Using a Pokemon as a Masturbatory Aid, Masturbation, Size Difference, Electrostimulation, (One instance of) Dirty Talk, Virgin, Just the Tip, Excessive Cum, Cumming on Body

Hazel’s next client was a Pichu, and two thoughts immediately occurred to her when Gardevoir informed her of this. First, Pichu is notorious for not being able to control the electricity it stores. The electricity itself wasn’t the issue for Hazel; she was a kinky woman, and had previously been shocked and enjoyed it. However, a surprise shock if she were to thrust a little too hard most likely wouldn’t be a very pleasant sensation.

Second, Pichu is a type of Pokemon affectionately referred to as baby Pokemon, grouped up with Pokemon like Cleffa and Azurill. Their common trait is that, for whatever reason, they can’t actually be bred. This also doesn’t pose much of an issue, but Hazel did like to pride herself on being a Pokemon breeder first and foremost, rather than a Pokemon prostitute. While she did very, very much enjoy the sex she had with her clientelle, she wanted to keep her business “clean”, for lack of a better term. But, she could always make exceptions. The owner of this Pichu mentioned, when scheduling, she had a reason, and would pay extra for it. So, Hazel and Gardevoir agreed to at least have the owner come in and make a case.

Scheduled for noon, the owner walked into the store, with Pichu holding onto her shoulder, looking around at the busy environment of Castelia City. The woman looked quite young, potentially in college, but was otherwise not very notable. Her Pichu was quite plain looking as well, being a Pokemon and all, but she did seem quite energetic, as once her owner stopped moving, she lept off her shoulder onto the ground then ran up her other leg back up onto the other shoulder. 

The woman laughed as she did this, reaching her other arm over to pet her. After ruffling its head, the woman turned over to Hazel, who was standing, waiting for her to say something. “Oh, I’m sorry!” the owner apologised, a blush spreading across her face.

“It’s no issue.” Hazel replied with a gentle smile. She never wanted her clients to feel bad for something their Pokemon did, especially unruly or energetic ones.

The owner smiled in kind, saying, “Thank you, and I also do appreciate at least hearing me out here.” She plucked Pichu off her shoulder and sat down on the nearby chair as Hazel followed suit. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization, and she exclaimed, “I haven’t even introduced myself! Again, I’m sorry for being a mess.” She nervously laughed, then sat up right. “I’m Adrianna, and this is Lena.” She gestured to herself, then the Pichu who was now sitting on her lap, gently bouncing in place.

Pulling out her clipboard and clicking her pen, Hazel responded, “Nice to meet you. Now, normally, I ask the owners of the Pokemon brought here a few questions, but since you’re a bit of a special case, I would like to ask you why you’re bringing Pichu here.” She looked up from the clipboard at Adrianna, waiting for a response she could write down.

Adrianna cleared her throat, seemingly having practiced what she was about to say, then said, after a moment of hesitation, “...Lena isn’t evolving. Pichu evolve into Pikachu based on friendship, and we’ve got a great relationship, but for some reason, she won’t evolve. I’ve tried salons, different foods, even a little battling, but nothing happens. The only other thing I’ve heard that can get a Pokemon to like you more is… sex, but I don’t see Lena that way. I really don’t mean to be rude, but you’re the last thing I can think of.”

Hazel finished up writing then looked back up. “No offense taken, I understand.” Hazel then stood up and placed the clipboard onto Gardevoir’s desk and nodded at her, who took it and began to copy what Hazel wrote into a database. Hazel turned back to Adrianna and said, “I think I can make an exception here. You and your Pichu seem lovely, and I’d be glad to help.”

Adrianna’s somewhat dejected expression turned into one of exuberant joy as she hopped up out the chair and thrust a hug upon Hazel, who was physically taken aback. “Oh, thank you so much!” Quickly noticing her own mistake, Adrianna broke the hug and stepped back several steps, blushing again and muttering out a, “Sorry…”, all while still having a gleaming smile.

That smile proved to be infectious, as Hazel found herself smiling as well. “Like I said, I’d be happy to help you two out. Now, when would you like to pick Lena up? We could contact you once we’re done, or you could have a set time to come back in and we’d be done by then.”

Adrianna quickly replied, “Oh, just contact me whenever you feel you’re done! I wouldn’t want to rush anything.” Hazel nodded her head in affirmation. “Alright, will do. It shouldn’t be more than an hour or two, so we’ll see you then.” Adrianna bent down and pet Lena, then headed for the door. “See you then!” She left the room back out into the city, a slight spring in her step.

Once the door closed shut, Hazel walked over to the Pichu, who was now sitting on Adrianna’s vacated chair. Hazel offered her hands outwards, signifying for the Pokemon to climb up onto her, which she did. She then walked into The Oasis and gently closed the door behind her.

Hazel picked Lena up and put her on the bed, who was still pretty energetic. Every few seconds, a weak looking electrical bolt would fire off of her cheeks, and she was idly pacing around on the bed, feeling the luxurious fabrics. As Hazel was stripping, she wondered out loud to herself, “What am I going to do with you?” After a moment of deliberation, Hazel had an idea. She knew there was no use in asking Adrianna what Lena would like sexually, since she hadn’t ever been involved with her that way. So, Hazel would simply try as much as she could and see what Lena liked the most.

Now naked, Hazel got onto the bed with Lena and laid down next to the Pokemon, who was spinning in circles on a large pillow. It looked over at Hazel and said, “Pichu! Pichu!” then finally sat down. Hazel then sat up and exposed her crotch to the diminutive Pichu. Lena peered at Hazel’s large groin, then tentatively stood up and walked over to it. Anticipating the action, Hazel began to get hard, something which mildly startled Lena. She paused for a moment, but kept moving forward.

When Lena reached Hazel’s cock, it had grown to full size, nearly as big as the Pokemon itself. However, this didn’t seem to bother Lena, who was now gently poking at, eliciting a few light moans from Hazel. Being in the perfect position for it, Hazel decided to try the first idea that came to her mind. She grabbed onto Lena, who let out a surprised, “P-Pichu?” but didn’t resist. Hazel pulled her right onto her dick, positioning her as a surface to rub her cock up against, which she began to do quite vigorously.

Jerking off with a Pokemon proved to be a difficult task, and one not very worth it. While Hazel did enjoy having her dick touch the soft body of a Pichu, the hassle of making sure she wasn’t squeezing too hard and having to actually hold Lena in her hands while also trying to jerk off was too much. After just a minute of the attempt, Hazel let go of Lena, who fell onto the bed and looked up at Hazel, pouting. While she might be able to instead pin the Pokemon to the ground and masturbate against it that way, Hazel just wanted to move on to a different position.

Her thought on which one to move to was interrupted by a shock. Lena, after standing up, immediately went back to Hazel’s dick and touched it, shocking the two of them. Hazel jumped a tiny bit, but felt the experience as pleasurable more than anything. It was a sort of hurts so good situation, like getting spanked or a massage. The stimulation was simply arousing. With that, Hazel knew what she was going to do next.

Rather than moving around, Hazel laid down on her back and spread her legs further, exposing her large, heavy balls fully to the air. She then directed a command to Lena: “Shock it.” With surprising fervor, juxtaposed to Lena’s previous hesitation to touch Hazel’s dick, Lena got right up onto it and gave it a light shock. Hazel groaned out as she felt the weak electricity flow through her, providing more of that same painful yet delicious feeling. She had Lena shock her a few more times, each time increasing the volume of her groans. While she rode it out, she whispered, “Oh, fuck…” to herself, enjoying having an on-demand gentle shock to her dick.

As pleasurable and unique as the experience was, it didn’t seem like Lena was enjoying it too much. Hazel, against what her body wanted, didn’t tell Lena to shock her again. Instead, she sat up and picked her up and brought her close to her own face. She leaned forward to the side of the Pokemon’s head and whispered, right into her ear, “I love how you feel… your shocks, your body, everything…” She licked Lena’s ear, then pulled back to gauge her reaction. Again, nothing. Well, her pussy was getting visibly wet and she was beginning to breath a bit more heavily, but so far there wasn’t much significant progress.

Rather than toy around with a few more niche kinks, and because Hazel wanted some release, Hazel decided to head straight to actual sex. A blowjob would be nice, but Hazel thought that, since Lena was face-to-shaft with her cock, she would’ve licked it or sucked on it or something. So, penetration it was.

However, with Pichu being so small, it would be almost impossible to fit her whole cock in either Lena’s ass or pussy. While in other scenarios she may be more willing to either force it in or try and figure something out, Hazel just wanted to cum. She didn’t care much about how to get the most pleasure out of the current exchange, the electric stimulation was enough to get her on the edge, and pumping a load into the body of a small Pokemon sounded like a fantastic idea.

Hazel set Lena back down a good distance in front of her crotch. Seeing what was coming, Lena spread her legs and let out a, “P-pi…” Taking that as a sign to go, Hazel pushed her cock head right up to the entrance of the baby Pokemon’s tight, virgin slit. Virgins were one thing on a level of tightness, but a Pokemon as tiny as Pichu, especially a baby Pokemon was a feeling on a whole other world. Hazel licked her lips and stared hungrily down at Lena, then pushed in.

The first thing Hazel noticed was the electrical shock that coursed through her dick. Even though Lena was prepared, actual penetration was still a surprising feeling, so she let loose a shock all over her body along with a, “Pichu!”. Right after feeling it, Hazel tried to push herself in further, but found she literally couldn’t. Lena was just too tight to fit in anymore than what Hazel had shoved in, which has just the head of her cock. However, Hazel didn’t mind at all. Any stimulation that would let her cum was good, so instead of trying to push more and more in, Hazel opted to just fuck Lena with her head.

The Pokemon squirmed with each thrust, and each time lightly shocking the bed and, if Hazel was lucky, her whole body. Since Hazel couldn’t be very precise with just the head of her dick, she would take it out almost all the way, then push right back in. Lena had assumed the look of a hentai girl, her mouth open and incoherently moaning, while Hazel was groaning with each minor thrust and shock she felt course through her crotch. It seemed they had found a position Lena liked.

It took barely any time for Hazel to cum. Recognizing that if Lena could only take her head, then she couldn’t take her huge loads, when Hazel felt herself about to cum, she pulled out and began rapidly jerking off over the Pokemon. Lena looked up, confused and reeling from the sudden removal of the cock, when Hazel yelled, “Fuck, I’m cumming!” and directed her dick right at Lena.

Each rope coated a significant portion of the Pokemon’s body, each spurt blasting onto Lena and splattering over her ears, legs, and pussy. Once Hazel saw her front get covered, she quickly turned Lena over and coated her back and ass as well, placing her cock in between her small butt cheeks and gently humping them for that extra bit of stimulation.

After a few moments of recovery from her orgasm, Hazel pulled herself away from Lena, giving her room to breathe. However, where the cum covered body of Lena had been seconds ago, as Hazel was turning over to face her, she had begun emitting a bright yellow light, strong enough to force Hazel to shield her eyes as the light began to pulse and make strange sounds. Once the light faded, Hazel removed her hands from her eyes, and instead of a Pichu where Lena was, there was now a Pikachu with a heart-shaped tip to its tail. While Hazel hadn’t grown attached to it, she was happy that Adrianna found a solution to her problem.

Hazel got redressed and checked the time. They hadn’t fucked for that long, around 30 minutes, so Hazel spent another 20 cleaning her cum off of Lena, a task that proved time consuming due to the sheer amount and where it had gotten.

Soon enough, Adrianna turned back up and was completely overjoyed at the sight of Lena the Pikachu. Hazel noticed tears well up in her eyes as she gave another hug to Hazel, this time not breaking off in embarrassment but rather to pay for her services. She left, profusely thanking Hazel the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, so help with tags would be greatly appreciated! Oh, and please comment any Pokémon you'd like the see! I plan to do a lot, but those who are requested will be done much more quickly, and those who comment sooner will have their requested Pokémon done sooner (if I choose to do that request).
> 
> Also, I'd like constructive criticism, but please don't roast the hell out of me!


End file.
